Ehre und Stärke : Amors Pfeile
by Tatheya
Summary: Diese Nacht, sie hat dich zu dem gemacht, was du heute bist." "Genau deswegen verfluche ich sie." Was ist in dieser schicksalshaften Nacht passiert,die Treizes weiteres Leben für immer bestimmen sollte?Welche Verbindungen hat er nach Ägypten?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Diese kleine Nebengeschichte spielt ca 10 Jahre vor der Schlacht in Germanien bei der Treize und Zechs sich zum ersten Mal treffen.

Treize ist 16 Jahre alt, Quatre 9.

Ehre und Stärke: Armors Pfeile

Kapitel I

Ihre Flanken bebten und ein Stöhnen, das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging erfüllte den Stall.

„Ruhig, Kleine, ganz ruhig.", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen und die eigene Anspannung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er wollte sie beruhigen, nicht noch zusätzlich verängstigen.

Aber es hatte keinerlei Wirkung. Ihre Beine stießen gegen die Stallwand und ihr gesamter schweißnasser Körper krümmte sich vor Anspannung.

„Immer noch bei der Sache, junger Herr?" Es war die spöttische Stimme des Stallknechts und Treizes Kopf fuhr herum.

Josephus hatte es dem jungen Herren gleich gesagt, dass die Wehen der Stute die gesamte Nacht andauern würden, vor allem weil Helena das erste Mal fohlte. Die meisten Fohlen wurden im Morgengrauen geboren, so würde es auch dieses Mal sein. Aber natürlich hatte es Treize nicht wahrhaben wollen.

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast.", knurrte Treize und stützte den Kopf wieder auf die Abmauerung der Pferdebox. „Aber ich wollte sie nicht alleine lassen." Helena war sein Lieblingspferd, er hatte die Stute selbst zugeritten und hatte den Hengst ausgesucht, der sie besprungen hatte.

„Euer Vater wird sicher nicht erfreut sein, wenn ihr morgen während euren Studien nicht ausgeschlafen seid." Josephus stellte sich neben den jungen Herren und betrachtete die Stute mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Treize machte er eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Seit der Geburtstermin des Fohlens in greifbare Nähe gerückt war, hatte er jede Nacht im Stall verbracht und kaum geschlafen. Seine Studien waren nur noch eine lästige Nebensache und die Strafpredigt seines Vaters konnte er schon noch verwinden.

„Es dauert bereits zu lange.", bemerkte er und richtete sich auf. Josephus widersprach nicht und Treize war nicht die Sorge entgangen, die sich in den Zügen des alten Mannes spiegelte.

Er stieg über die Abgrenzung und schritt auf die im Stroh liegende Stute zu.

„Seid vorsichtig junger Herr.", warnte der Pferdeknecht. Fohlende Stuten waren unberechenbar und Josephus würde sich schließlich vor seinem Herren verantworten müssen, falls dessen Sohn gebissen oder von einem Huf getroffen wurde.

Doch Treize kümmerte das nicht. Er kniete neben Helenas imposantem Körper nieder, der schon wieder von einer Wehe erschüttert wurde. Die Muskeln ihres Bauches zogen sich zusammen und sie scharte mit den Hufen im Stroh bevor sie sich wieder entspannte.

„Ruhig Kleine.", murmelte er ihr in die Ohren und strich über die nasse Mähne. Sie schnupperte an seiner Hand und rieb ihren Kopf an seinem Bein. Fast so als ob sie ihn bitten würde etwas zu unternehmen.

Treize sah förmlich den Schmerz in ihren dunklen, großen Augen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Gib mir das Öl.", forderte er und stand langsam wieder auf. „Ich denke, das Fohlen liegt falsch."

„Dann lasst mich." Schon wollte Josephus zu ihm in die Box kommen.

„Nein. Ich mache das selbst."

„Aber junger Herr!"

„Ich befehle es."

Widerstrebend goss Josephus ihm das Öl in die Hand und Trezie verteilte es großzügig über seinen gesamten rechten Arm. „Aber Herr, eure Tunica!", tadelte er als Treize nicht gerade respektvoll angesichts des teuren Leinenstoffs noch mehr Öl forderte.

„Was schert mich die Tunica!"

„Aber seid zumindest vorsichtig.", bat Josephus abermals als Treize sich neben die Stute kniete und ihren Schweif zur Seite schob. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Hinterbacke. Natürlich wusste er, dass er sich schwer verletzen könnte, wenn Helena jetzt ausschlagen würde, aber vor allem wollte er dem Pferd helfen und er war sich sicher, dass Helena wusste, er wollte ihr helfen.

Treize keuchte unwillkürlich auf als er seinen Arm in ihren Körper schob und ihn ihre Wärme umschloss. Die nächste Wehe kam und die kräftigen Muskeln der Gebärmutter pressten sich gegen seine Finger und Hand.

Er selbst konnte ein Stöhnen nicht verhindern als seine Finger so eingequetscht wurden und versuchte stillzuhalten bis es vorüber war.

„Ihr müsst nach den Vorderbeinen greifen." Dies war der andere Pferdeknecht und mittlerweile standen drei Männer um die Box verteilt. Mit Interesse beobachteten sie Treize.

„So weit bin ich noch nicht.", gab Treize zurück und schob sich weiter voran. Bis er schließlich bis zu der Schulter in Helenas Körper steckte. Er legte die Wange an ihren nassen Bauch und schloss die Augen um sich besser zu konzentrieren.

„Habt ihr es?"

„Und wenn es nicht auf der Seite liegt?"

„Oh, seid ruhig, verdammt!", wies er die Knechte herrisch an. Ihr Geschwätz machte ihn nur noch unruhiger und auch Helena half dies nicht. „Ganz ruhig." Treize wusste nicht, ob er damit die Stute meinte oder auch sich selbst.

Wieder eine Wehe und wieder musste er innehalten und abwarten bis die Kontraktionen vorüber waren.

In Zukunft würde er schwangeren Frauen auf jeden Fall mehr Respekt zollen. Wenn schon sein Pferd solche Torturen erleiden musste!

Endlich stießen seine Fingerspitzen in der warmen Höhle auf das Fohlen und hektisch tastete er nach den Beinen. Nur um den Kontakt wieder zu verlieren.

„Habt ihr...?"

„Nein!", knurrte Treize ungeduldig und war wieder für eine kostbare Anzahl von Herzschlägen zur Untätigkeit verdammt als die nächste Wehe die Stute erfasste.

Dann ging er es ruhiger an und als er endlich die Hufe zu fassen bekam war er schon selbst in Schweiß gebadet. „Ich habe die Hufe.", gab er bekannt und musste sich mit aller Macht anstrengen den Griff nicht wieder zu verlieren.

Er versuchte seine Beine in andere Stellung zu bringen, denn mittlerweile waren seine Füße eingeschlafen und seine Knie protestierten.

„Jetzt dreht es um.",

„Und wie mache ich das genau?"

Es folgte eine weitere halbe Stunde in der er blind drückte, schob und drehte. Die drei Männer gaben abwechselnd gut gemeinte Ratschläge und auch die ein oder andere Zote musste er sich anhören.

Irgendwann fühlte er, das alles in die richtige Position glitt und das Fohlen schob sich ihm mit einem mächtigen Ruck entgegen. Er konnte gerade noch seinen Arm zurückziehen als ihm schon das schleimige, blutbeschmierte Bündel direkt vor seinen Knien landete. Die Tunica war endgültig hinüber als er die Fruchtblase entfernte, die dem Kleinen noch auf den Nüstern klebte.

Josephus und einer der anderen rieben das Fohlen sogleich mit Stroh ab und konnten sich die Begeisterungsrufe nicht verkneifen als es den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ein Prachtbursche.", befand Josephus.

Erleichtert sank Treize auf die Fersen zurück und betrachtete lächelnd wie Helena den Kopf wandte und den Nachwuchs mit ihrer großen Zunge ableckte.

„Geschafft.", stöhnte er zufrieden. Auch wenn er seinen Arm kaum mehr spürte und sich ziemlich sicher war, dass dies noch einige Tag so bleiben würde.

Natürlich mussten sie noch abwarten, ob das Fohlen auch genügend Milch trank und Helena es auch annahm. Doch fürs Erste war er zufrieden, sehr zufrieden sogar.

„Gut gemacht.", lobte Josephus und nickte.

„Ja.", Treize grinste und wischte sich die Stirn am Ärmel ab.

„Junger Herr. Eurer Vater wünscht euch beim Frühstück zu sehen." Eine Küchenmagd war im Stall aufgetaucht und riss ihre Augen ungläubig auf als sie ihn so verschmiert im Stroh sitzen saß. „Er lässt euch daran erinnern, das wir Gäste haben.", fügte sie an und bewunderte dann das Fohlen, das bereits versuchte sich auf die wackeligen Beinchen zu stellen.

„Ist es schon so spät?" Erst jetzt wurde Treize bewusst, dass es längst gedämmert hatte und der Sonnenaufgang bereits Stunden zurücklag.

Er musste sich an der Stallmauer abstützen als er sich aufrichtete. Seine Beine prickelten als das Blut wieder in die Gliedmaßen schoss und mit einem letzten Blick auf Helena und dem Fohlen wankte er aus dem Stall.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Familie Khushrenada gerade hochrangige Gäste bewirtete, war es ganz und gar unschicklich, das er mit seiner besudelten Tunica dem Frühstück beiwohnte. Wenn die Familie unter sich gewesen wäre, hätte er die Tunica einfach ausgezogen und sich einen Schurz von den Dienern geben lassen. So jedoch ging er schnell zum Badehaus doch gerade jetzt war dort kein Sklave anzutreffen, der ihm frische Kleidung besorgten konnte.

Notgedrungen ging er zur Villa zurück und stand bereits vor dem nächsten Problem. Die Familie und Gäste nahmen das Frühstück auf der Terrasse ein. Sie würden ihn sehen sobald er die Gartenanlage betreten würde. Aber wie sollte er sonst in sein Zimmer gelangen?

Oder vielleicht doch besser er ging zum Fluss und wusch sich dort? Nicht nur seine Kleidung war beschmutzt. Auch klebte ihm Stroh am ganzen Körper und in den Haaren. Außerdem stank er nach dem süßlichen Geruch des Fruchtwassers und Nachgeburt.

Während Treize noch überlegte, ob er das Haus danach durch den Haupteingang betreten und das Atrium durchqueren sollte – wo sich höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls Gäste aufhalten würden – nahmen ihm die Götter die Entscheidung ab.

„Treize, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Es war niemand anderes als Marcus, der junge Sohn des Kaisers, der hier zusammen mit seinem Vater und Mutter einige Tage lang auf dem Anwesen weilte. Die kaiserliche Familie war im Begriff von ihrer Sommerresidenz in den Albaner Bergen nach Rom zurückzukehren und verband dies mit einem Besuch bei den Khushrenadas.

In Marcus' Schlepptau befanden sich Quatre, der Sohn einer befreundeten Familie, die ebenfalls hier übernachtet hatten, und Aurelia, Treizes eigene Schwester.

Die drei Kinder, sie waren allesamt einige Jahre jünger als Treize, machten so ein Getöse um sein Auftreten, das bereits die ersten Erwachsenen die Köpfe drehten und in seine Richtung spähten.

„Ist das Fohlen da?", wollte Quatre wissen und mit großen Augen musterte er die Blutflecken auf Treizes Tunica.

„Ja. Seid leiser... Nein, Aurelia! Du machst dich schmutzig." Gerade noch rechtzeitig ging er einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie ihre Arme um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte und so auch ihre Kleidung in Mitleidenschaft ziehen würde.

„Darf ich es sehen?"

„Später. Ich muss mich umziehen." Jetzt blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als das Haus durch den Haupteingang zu betreten und wollte auf dem Weg wieder zurückgehen. Aber Marcus versperrte ihm den Weg. „Lass mich durch.", forderte Treize und bevor der adlige Sprössling etwas erwidern konnte, tönten schon die Rufe von Treizes Vater zu ihnen herüber.

Marcus grinste schadenfroh und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Dir ziehe ich auch noch das Fell über die Ohren.", drohte Treize dem Knirps. Der Junge jedoch wusste sehr genau, dass ihm kaum einer seiner Spielkameraden gefährlich werden würde, eben weil er der Sohn des Kaisers war. Für gewöhnlich bekam Marcus seinen Willen und niemand ging gegen ihn an. Treize war nahe daran sich keinen Deut darum zu scheren, dass hier der nächste Caesar vor ihm stand. Lediglich der erneute Ruf seiner Eltern, der bereits eindeutig verärgert klang, verhinderte, dass sich Marcus in der Tat eine Kopfnuss einhandelte.

Schnell zog er sich wenigstens die dreckverkrusteten Stiefel aus und warf sie ins Gebüsch. Barfüßig erklomm er die Stufen zur Terrasse. Dort hatten die Sklaven einige Sonnensegel aufgestellt um die Damen vor den heißen Strahlen zu schützen.

Bereits alle Erwachsenen, eine Handvoll anderer Senatoren und Würdenträgern wohnten ebenfalls dem Frühstück bei, waren versammelt als Treize zu ihnen stieß und die Frau des Kaisers glaubte sogar, er wäre von Wegelageren überfallen worden. Sie kreischte entsetzt auf als sie ihn sah.

Seine Mutter erzürnte sich indes mehr darüber, dass er die gute Tunica so verschandelt hatte. Sie kannte ihren Sohn und konnte sich denken, was er getrieben hatte. Die Flecken würden nie mehr aus dem Stoff gehen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Gestank. „Wo bleiben denn deine Manieren?", zischte sie leise während sie aufgestanden war und ihn am Ohr zog. Beschämend in Anbetracht seiner sechzehn Jahre.

„Entschuldigt Vater.", murmelte Treize kleinlaut und wagte kaum den Blick zu heben um seinen Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte seine gesamte Familie vor den Gästen blamiert, in dem er in diesem Aufzug vor sie getreten war.

Sein Vater deutete die Flecken und Treizes verschmierten Arm gleich richtig. „Ist das Fohlen denn wenigstens gesund?" Er lächelte nachsichtig auch wenn er die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte, das sichere Anzeichen dafür, das ihn etwas verärgerte.

„Ja." Erst jetzt wurde Treize bewusst, dass niemand anderes als der Kaiser an der Seite seines Vaters auf einem Diwan lag. „Verzeiht Herr.", stotterte er und verneigte sich bevor er ins Haus eilte und seinen Kammerdiener rief.

Er beeilte sich zu dem Gelage möglichst bald zurückzukehren und als er erneut die Terrasse betrat, war er gewaschen und trug frische Kleidung. Treize wollte die freie Liege benutzen, die am weitesten von den Gästen weg stand. Nicht nötig, dass er erneut die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, doch der Kaiser hatte ihn bereits entdeckt und rief ihn lautstark zu sich. Er klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich und notgedrungen musste Treize diesem Wunsch Folge leisten. Es war nicht so, das er den Mann nicht mochte. In Wahrheit war der Kaiser fast so etwas wie ein naher Verwandter für ihn, der ihm und Aurelia häufig Geschenke machte.

„Ach Treize. Es tut gut einen jungen Burschen wie dich zu sehen. Du bist ja gewachsen und wirst deinem Vater von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher. Wie sind deine Fortschritte mit dem Schwert?" Der Kaiser hatte Treizes Vater auch dazu überredet ihm einen Lehrer für den Schwertkampf und andere Leibesübungen zu zahlen. Treize wusste, dass sein Vater es nicht so gern sah, dass er seine Studien mit Schwert und Lanze denen der Philosophie und Geschichte vorzog.

Der Kaiser verlangte nun zu wissen, welche Stute aus dem Stall der Khushrenadas überhaupt geworfen hatte und als ihm Treize den Namen und ihre Abstammung nannte, lachte der höchste Mann des Reiches amüsiert. „Weißt du nicht, das es niemand anderes als dein Vater war, der diese Zuchtlinie begründet hat? Er hat mir damals mein bestes Rennpferd abgeschwatzt und mit einer weißen Stute gekreuzt, so dass diese wundervollen Schimmel dabei herausgekommen sind." Die Pferde der Familie Khushrenada waren in ganz Rom und darüber hinaus bekannt für ihr Feuer und ihre Anmut.

„Ich habe dir dein Pferd nicht ‚abgeschwatzt', sondern bei einer ehrlichen Wette gewonnen." Treizes Vater spielte mit seinem Weinkelch während er eine Traube nach dem Kaiser warf. „Und wenn ich dich schon daran erinnern muss, dann war ich es nicht, der sich damals in Iberien das Bein gebrochen hatte bei dieser irrsinnigen Idee freihändig auf dem Pferd und ohne Sattel über die Stadtmauer zu springen."

„Oh, verzeih Rutilus. Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Wärst du mir nicht im Weg gestanden, dann..."

„... dann hätte ich Schlimmeres nicht verhindern können. Du warst betrunken!"

Treize grinste und ließ sich von einem Sklaven noch mehr von dem Fruchtkompott geben. Es kam nicht oft vor, das sein Vater so freizügig über seine Vergangenheit in der Armee des Kaisers sprach. Jedes noch so kleine Detail über die Feldzüge seines Vaters sog Treize in sich auf, der eine stille Bewunderung für alles hegte, das mit der Armee zu tun hatte. Vielleicht umso mehr, weil sein Vater dagegen war, das Treize eine Karriere beim Heer anstrebte. Auch wenn er einsah, dass Treize die besten Veranlagungen dazu hatte.

Treize wusste, das sein Vater ein sehr guter Offizier und sehr geachtet unter den Legionären gewesen war. Sie hatten ihn respektvoll ‚Khush, den Schönen' genannt. Nicht nur, weil er so attraktiv war, sondern weil er ebenso gewandt mit dem Schwert hatte umgehen können. Treize mochte dies indes kaum glauben, er hatte seinen Vater noch nie mit einer Waffe in der Hand gesehen.

Treize wusste, dass er nach diesem Feldzug in Iberien seinen Dienst beendet und sich komplett aus dem Militärdienst zurückgezogen hatte. Nur wusste Treize nicht warum er sich zu diesem Schritt durchgerungen hatte.

„Wann möchtest du eigentlich nach Rom kommen?", wechselte der Kaiser das Thema und ließ Treize in Ruhe essen.

„Ich für meinen Teil würde gerne hier draußen bleiben. Die Stadt macht mir nur Kopfschmerzen.", antwortete Rutilus, der Name bezog sich auf die für einen Römer ungewöhnliche rötlich-goldene Haarfarbe von Treizes Vater. Ein auffälliges Merkmal seiner Erscheinung, das er auch an seinen Sohn vererbt hatte.

„Ich glaube deine Frau sieht dies anders. Ihr fehlen sicherlich ihre Freundinnen, der Klatsch und die Theater."

Wie aufs Stichwort erfüllte das melodische Lachen von Treizes Mutter den Platz. Sie war die anmutigste Frau, die Treize je gesehen hatte und eine sehr gute Sängerin, die viele der professionellen Künstlerinnen in den Schatten stellte. Auch wenn sie natürlich nie öffentlich auftrat, so etwas verbot ihr ihre gesellschaftliche Stellung.

„Wenn sie will kann sie ja mit euch nach Rom gehen. Ich werde es ihr sicher nicht abschlagen."

„Du weißt, das sie nie etwas tun würde, was dir missfällt. Wenn du hier bleibst, bleibt sie ebenso. Aber lass wenigstens den Jungen mit nach Rom kommen."

Treize horchte auf und wandte sich zu dem Kaiser um. Sein Vater musterte ihn. „Er liegt mir schon seit Tagen damit in den Ohren, nicht wahr Treize?"

Nun Rom war allemal interessanter als das ruhige Leben hier auf dem Land. Vor allem für einen jungen Mann wie ihn.

„Marcus braucht einen Spielkameraden und Treizes Ausbildung wäre es sicherlich auch dienlich."

„Damit er noch mehr dieser Flausen entwickelt und letztendlich noch Offizier werden will?"

„Natürlich möchte ich Offizier werden.", protestierte Treize mit vollem Mund was dazu führte, das er sich wenig heldenhaft verschluckte.

Sein Vater lachte. „Und so etwas will Offizier werden. Mir scheint es als ob Treize einmal einen Feldzug begleiten sollte, damit er sieht das zum Offiziersein mehr gehört als auf einem feinen Schlachtross zu sitzen und mit einer schönen Rüstung umherzuspazieren."

„Oh ja!", rief Treize aus. „Bitte Herr, darf ich?", wandte er sich an den Kaiser.

„Nicht, wenn es dir dein Vater nicht erlaubt."

„Sicher nicht. Treize du weißt nicht, was du da begehrst: Blut, Tod und eine Verantwortung, die unmenschlich ist."

„Mach ihm doch keine Angst."

„Das ist die Wahrheit und du weißt es.", widersprach Rutilus heftiger als unbedingt nötig und so lautstark, dass die übrigen Gespräche für einen Augenblick verstummten und sich verwunderte Blicke auf die zwei Männer richteten bevor die Unterhaltungen wieder aufgenommen wurden.

„Er soll nicht das Gleiche durchmachen müssen wie ich.", murmelte Rutilus und Treize wandte sich schnell ab um nicht die traurigen, wehmütigen Gesichtszüge seines Vaters sehen zu müssen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich denke es wird am interessantesten sein, diese Story parallel zu Teil 3 zu lesen. Einfach weil Teil 3 eng mit Treizes Vergangenheit verknüpft ist. Wir wollen doch alle wissen, wie Treize zu einem Mann werden konnte, der kaum einem Menschen vertraut. Noch nicht einmal mit einem Geliebten zusammen in einem Bett schlafen will.

Doch jetzt ist er noch der unschuldige junge Adlige, der in einer behüteten Welt aufwächst... Die Betonung liegt auf noch.

Kapitel II

Treize vermochte und wollte sich nicht so recht auf den philosophischen Text konzentrieren, den er aus dem Griechischen übersetzen sollte. Nicht nur, dass er von einem alten und teuren Rhetor unterrichtet wurde. Nein, auch sein Vater sah es als persönliche Verpflichtung an seinem Sohn in Philosophie und Arithmetik zu lehren.

Deshalb saß Treize auch jeden Tag im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, genau gegenüber des eindrucksvollen Schreibtisches und während der ältere Khushrenada den Schriftverkehr erledigte, den die Verwaltung großer Ländereien mit sich brachte, brütete Treize über seinen Wachstäfelchen und den alten Papyri.

Sein Vater war ein besseres und verständigerer Lehrer als die Rhetoren. Er sah davon ab Treize zu schlagen und die Texte, die er Treize bearbeiten ließ waren allesamt interessant. Doch für Treize gab es seit einigen Wochen ein viel spannenderes Thema als Philosophie. Ein Thema, das seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Gelehrigkeit forderte... jedoch auf einem etwas anderen Gebiet.

In der Ecke des Zimmers befand sich jedoch eine klepsydra, jenes uralte griechische Modell einer Wasseruhr, und Treizes Unterrichtsstunde war beendet sobald das Wasser das Becken verlassen hatte.

Als Treize noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatte sein Vater eine andere Uhr im Arbeitszimmer benutzt. Es war eine Art Mechanismus gewesen, der nach einer bestimmten Zeit den Ruf eines Vogels von sich gegeben hatte. Später hatte Treize dann herausgefunden, wie die Uhr funktioniert hatte. Danach hatte sie für ihn den Reiz verloren.

Treize räusperte sich leise und als sein Vater den Blick von seinen Unterlagen hob, deutete Treize mit dem Griffel zum Wasserbehälter, der nun schon fast leer gelaufen war.

„Ah, ist es schon wieder an der Zeit. Na dann, geh schon zu Lucius, aber lass dir nicht die Knochen brechen."

„Aber nein. Ich doch nicht." Schon war Treize aus dem Zimmer gesaust. Es konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen als er sich die Tunica über den Kopf zog und einen schlichten Schurz aus einer seiner Kleidertruhen suchte.

Bewaffnet mit Kurzschwert, dem gladius, und einem Schild, die Sandalen über die linke Schulter geworfen, sprintete er durch den Park.

Treize hatte nicht nur Lehrer, die mit ihm Griechisch lernten oder ihm das Rechtswesen lehrten. Auf Treizes Drängen hin und mit Hilfe der Fürsprache des Kaisers hatte sich sein Vater endlich dazu bereit erklärt einen Mann zu bezahlen, der Treize in der Kunst des Kämpfens unterwies. Lucius war ein Offizier der Prätorianer gewesen, der persönlichen Leibwache des Kaisers. Doch bei einer Verletzung vor zwei Jahren hatte er aus dem Dienst ausscheiden müssen.

Bereits seit einem Jahr stand er nun im Dienst von Treizes Familie und war er zu anfangs nur ein weiterer Lehrer unter vielen gewesen. Mit der Zeit wurde er zu Treize Freund und noch zu etwas anderem.

‚Liebhaber.', dachte Treize bei sich und erinnerte sich noch genau an jenen Abend als er im Bach hinter dem Park gebadet hatte und Lucius zu ihm ins Wasser gekommen war. Treize hatte nicht gewusst, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. So hatte er einfach nur den anderen Mann gemustert und war einigermaßen fasziniert gewesen zu hören, wie dieser ihm dann mit heiserer Stimme seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Seit diesem Tag war es um Treize geschehen.

Lucius wartete bereits im Wald auf ihn. Manchmal übten sie dort, außer Sichtweite der Villa. Vor allem in den letzten Wochen waren mehr und mehr Stunden hier auf der kleinen Lichtung abgehalten worden. Auch jetzt stand ihnen zunächst nicht der Sinn nach Waffenkunde. Als Lucius Treize sah, zog er diesen stürmisch in seine Arme, so dass Treize Füße nicht einmal mehr den Boden berührten und küsste ihn.

Nur zu gerne erwiderte Treize diese Intimität und fand es aufs Neue so herrlich und prickelnd. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er mit diesen Gefühlen anfangen sollte, wie er sie einzuordnen hatte. Vielleicht war es die Gefahr, die es mit sich brachte Lucius zu küssen. Natürlich hatte Treize die Schriften in der Bibliothek seines Vaters konsultiert und nicht alle, eigentlich die meisten Verfasser, hatte solche Beziehungen zwischen zwei Männern nicht gutgeheißen. Wobei es natürlich auch Ausnahmen gab, vor allem unter den griechischen Autoren.

Treize war größtenteils hier auf dem Land aufgewachsen, so dass sein Erfahrungsschatz mit Frauen nicht so groß war, wie der der anderen jungen Adligen in seinem Alter. Doch hatte auch er schon bemerkt, dass es sein Blut nicht so sehr in Wallung versetzte, wenn er Lydia, die Tochter des Hufschmieds aus dem Dorf, küsste.

Die Gedanken an Lydia wurden schnell verdrängt, als Lucius durch Treizes hellbraune Haare fuhr und die Hände in seinen Nacken legte. Die Lippen schürzend blickte er auf Treizes herab, er war viel größer als Treize – noch, Treize hatte im letzten Monat einen beachtlichen Sprung getan was seine Körpergröße anging.

„Zeig mir, was du von unserer letzten Stunde behalten hast, dann küsse ich dich noch einmal."

Treize schmollte. „Einen größeren Anreiz musst du schon bieten." Als ob er je eine der Lektionen vergessen könnte, die ihm Lucius beigebracht hatte.

„Mhm." Die breite Brust des Soldaten vibrierte unter Treizes Händen, doch dann neigte Lucius seinen Kopf und flüsterte etwas in Treizes Ohr, der ihn daraufhin nur entgeistert anstarrte.

„Das würdest du tun?", fragte er schwach und konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Lucius es anstellen wollte. Diese Sache von der er gerade geredet hatte. Unwillkürlich blickte Treize an sich herab, Lucius lachte und seine Hand strich über Treizes flachen Bauch und kurz verschwanden die langen Finger unter seinem Leibschurz.

„Wenn du fleißig bist.", schränkt Lucius ein, die Finger verschwanden wieder. „Und erst heute Abend."

Treize würde sich alle Mühe geben!

Nach dem Abendessen hatte sich Treize in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und begonnen zu lesen. Doch immer und immer wieder blickte er aus seinem Fenster und hoffte den Lauf Apollos irgendwie beschleunigen zu können, damit er zu Lucius gehen konnte.

Da klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür und Aurelia huschte hinein. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern es nicht mehr für gut befanden, wenn sie sich zu ihrem Bruder ins Zimmer stahl um dort zu schlafen. Sie trug bereits ihr Hemd für die Nacht und gähnte wenig damenhaft.

Treize schob die Schriftrolle beiseite. „Bist du nicht langsam zu alt dafür?"

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. „Wenn du einmal heiratest, wirst du nicht mehr zu mir kommen können.", schalte er sie sanft. Zog aber trotzdem die Bettdecke fester um ihre schmalen Schultern und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Er hatte seine kleine Schwester schon immer beschützt, egal welcher Art die Bedrohung sein mochte.

„Dann gehe ich eben zu meinem Mann." Sie sprach es mit so einer festen Bestimmung, dass er lachte.

„Na, der wird sich freuen."

„Treize?"

„Ja?"

„Muss ich Marcus heiraten?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die Köchin hat so etwas gesagt."

„Dummes Gerede.", wiegelte Treize ab. „Er ist der Sohn des Kaisers. Vater würde so etwas für dich nicht wollen."

„Dann ist es gut. Ich mag ihn nämlich nicht."

„Was hat er jetzt wieder getan?", Treize wusste gleich woher der Wind wehte, wenn Aurelia schon so von Marcus sprach.

„Er hat mich an den Haaren gezogen, mir meine Puppe weggenommen und gesagt, dass ich eine blöde Gans bin. Dann habe ich ihm auf Griechisch geantwortet, aber der dumme Ochse hat es natürlich nicht verstanden."

„Was wahrscheinlich besser war. Was hast du ihm denn an den Kopf geworfen?" Treize hatte ins Griechische gewechselt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Familien, wurde Aurelia, obwohl ein Mädchen, auch von einem Rhetor unterrichtet und beherrschte das Griechische so gut wie ihr Bruder, obwohl sie vier Jahre jünger war.

Außerdem schrieb sie bereits erste Gedichte und Reden. Ihr Vater war sehr stolz auf sie und würde seine Tochter nie einfach an den erstbesten Adligen verheiraten, der ernsthaftes Interesse an so einer Verbindung äußerte. Treize war sich sicher, dass Vater ihr ein Mitspracherecht in dieser Angelegenheit einräumen würde.

Aurelia drängte ihn, ihr eine Geschichte zu erzählen und als sie endlich schlief, war auch die Sonne untergegangen. Er überlegte ob er sie in ihr Zimmer bringen sollte, doch fürchtete dann, sie könnte aufwachen. Also ließ er sie ruhig schlafen, und er selbst trat auf den Balkon hinaus und schwang sich über die Brüstung. Die Ranken, die das Mauerwerk hier zierten machten es ihm leicht den Boden zu erreichen und schon befand er sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem verabredeten Treffpunkt.

Lucius war noch nicht da und so legte sich Treize voller Ungeduld in das Gras der Wiese. Der Frühling wechselte langsam in den Sommer und doch waren die Nächte noch längst nicht warm genug, als dass man sie getrost im Freien verbringen konnte. Er fröstelte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Heute Nach war Vollmond und während Treize wartete, beobachtete er die raue, zerklüftete Oberfläche des Mondes. Das milchige Gelb, die vielen Krater und Löcher, es erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an einen Laib Käse. Dieser absurde Gedanke ans Essen ließ seinen Magen knurren. Er seufzte und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Er hätte noch etwas in der Küche mitnehmen sollen. Die Köchin wusste bereits, dass er des öfteren Nachts die Vorratskammern aufsuchte. Gerade in den letzten Wochen war sein Appetit gewachsen. Er war jedoch auch größer geworden und schon bald würde er seinen Vater eingeholt haben, der wahrhaftig kein kleiner Mann war.

Treize stellte es sich bereits vor, wie er in einer prächtigen Rüstung unter den jungen Männern stehen würde, die vom Kaiser persönlich in den Armeedienst aufgenommen wurden. Wie er sie alle ausstechen würde! Er würde seine eigene Legion befehligen, sie in fremde Länder führen und dort siegreich von Schlacht zu Schlacht leiten.

Er wäre der geborene Anführer, hatte nicht Lucius dies erst kürzlich wieder gesagt?

Außerdem konnte Treize bereits jetzt so gut mit dem Schwert umgehen wie jeder beliebige Prätorianer! Einer Karriere beim Militär stand nichts im Wege. Nun ja, sein Vater wollte nicht, dass er den Weg eines Offiziers einschlug, doch sicherlich würde der Kaiser auch hier auch ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen.

Das Gras zu seiner Linken raschelte leise und Treize drehte den Kopf. Er erkannte die Silhouette des dunklen Schattens und richtete sich auf den Ellbogen auf.

„Dein Magenknurren hört man auf dem ganzen Berg.", witzelte Lucius als er näher kam und sich dann neben Treize niederließ. Sie küssten sich langsam, sanft berührten Lucius' Lippen die seinen. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden, war es Treize der sich über Lucius beugte und seine Zunge zwischen Lucius' Lippen drängte. Er hatte den gesamten Tag an diese Nacht gedacht und sich versucht auszumalen, was Lucius genau mit ihm tun würde.

Befriedigt stellte er fest, dass es Lucius war, der den Kuss zuerst unterbrechen musste. „Bereits atemlos?", stichelte Treize. „Du wirst älter Lucius!"

Er wusste genau, was diese Worte auslösen würden und richtig, schon war er es, der zu Boden gepresst wurde und dessen Kinn von einer rauen, schwieligen Hand festgehalten wurde.

War es dies, was es so anders machte als mit einer Frau dazuliegen? Treize schloss die Augen und versuchte diesen Kuss mit dem der Huren zu vergleichen, mit denen er bereits das Lager geteilt hatte. Egal ob die Frau eine angesehene Prostituierte oder eine der billigeren Sorte vom Hafen war, sie hatten nie diese rauen, starken Hände gehabt. Sie hätten ihn nie auf diese Weise in ihr Bett gepresst. Sie hätten nicht...

„Süße Venus!", entfuhr es ihm ehrfürchtig und er vergaß schlichtweg seinen letzten Gedankengang. Lucius' Lachen ließ seinen eigenen Körper vibrieren. Der Offizier legte sein Kinn auf Treizes Brust. „Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, du bist einfach zum Anbeißen."

Treize fand keine passende Antwort darauf. Nein, dies hatten die Frauen auch nie getan. Er presste Lucius' Kopf stärker gegen seine Brust. Wider gruben sich die Zähne seines Liebhabers in die empfindsame Haut über seinem Herzen und dieses Mal war es ein leises Stöhnen, was über seine Lippen kam.

Lucius ergriff seine Hand und küsste sie. „Wenn du mich festhältst, kann ich nicht weitermachen.", mahnte er sanft.

Er schob bereits den Saum von Treizes Schurz nach oben. „Soll ich?"

Treize sah in die Augen seines Geliebten und konnte doch nicht dessen Gesichtszüge erkennen. Lucius' Körper verdeckte das helle Licht des Mondes.

„Bitte.", hauchte er atemlos und spürte das Blut, das ihm ins Gesicht schoss. Wenigstens daran musste er keinen Gedanken verschwenden, sonst hätte ihn Lucius' auch damit noch aufgezogen.

Zunächst zitterte Treize erneut als die kalte Nachtluft auf seine Körpermitte traf und Lucius den Schurz einfach zur Seite warf. Doch schnell wurde ihm warm und er zitterte nicht mehr vor Kälte, sondern vor unterdrückter Erregung... und ein bisschen Scham.

„Du kannst doch nicht...", protestierte er wenig später als er beobachtete wie der dunkle Schatten vor ihm den Kopf hob und seiner aufgerichteten Erregung näher und näher kam.

Wieder dieses warme Lachen. „Sag bloß, die Huren haben das nicht bei dir gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Ts, ts, ts, bei was für Huren warst du denn...", sprach es und Treize spürte Lucius' Zunge auf seiner Haut, dort wo er nie erwartet hätte eine Zunge zu spüren.

Die seltsamsten Gefühlen brodelten ihn Treize. Zum einen fand er es merkwürdig, sogar beschämend. Wie konnte Lucius nur so etwas tun! Das war... irgendwie war es... er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen.

Aber zum anderen wollte er mehr davon. Wie es wohl bei Tageslicht aussehen würde? Wie gern er Lucius jetzt dabei zusehen würde!

Unbewusst hatte seine Hand wieder ihren Platz auf Lucius' Kopf gefunden. Seine Finger gruben sich in die dunklen Locken, verlangten subtil nach mehr.

Kurz löste sich Lucius von ihm. „Du lernst schnell.", murmelte er amüsiert und nahm Treize gänzlich in seinen Mund auf.

Es war viel zu schnell vorüber, dachte Treize mit Wehmut als er wieder die Augen öffnete und hoch zum Mond schaute. Lucius kauerte noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen und streichelte gedankenverloren über seinen rechten Knöchel. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Treize, der wehrte sich zunächst und drückte Lucius von sich. Nachdem was Lucius gerade getan hatte, wollte er den Mann nicht küssen.

„Du kannst nicht, gerade eben..." Jedoch wehrte er sich verzweifelt. Lucius drückte seine Handgelenke ins Gras und küsste ihn besonders lang und tief.

Treize schmeckte sich selbst auf Lucius' Lippen, er fand es bizarr und wie zuvor auch seltsam anziehend.

„Auf den Geschmack gekommen?" Lucius tätschelte ihm die Wange und dann glitten seine Finger über Treize's Hals und zu seinem Schlüsselbein, verharrten kurz und zeichneten ihren Weg wieder zurück.

Im Laufe der Nacht zeigte ihm Lucius noch so einige Dinge, die Treize zuvor für reine Fantasieprodukte von Dichtern und Schreibern gehalten hatte. Er fühlte sich so schwach auf den Beinen, dass er es kaum mehr schaffte die Ranken an seinem Zimmer emporzuklettern.

Doch eine einzige Sache blieb noch zu entdecken. Lucius' hatte sich strikt geweigert dies auf einer Wiese zu tun.

„Manchmal ist ein Bett einfach nicht zu überbieten.", hatte er ausweichend geantwortet als Treize ihn danach gefragt hatte. „Außerdem wirst du dich danach nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können."

Treize hielt dies zwar für pure Prahlerei, aber er sah Lucius' Grund ein. „In Rom. Du gehst doch nach Rom, der Kaiser hat es dir angeboten und du wirst im Palast wohnen. Dort können wir es tun. Da sind wir ungestört." Lucius hatte seine Hand gehalten und gelächelt, ihm eine verschwitzte Strähne zurück hinters Ohr geschoben.

„Versprichst du es?"

„Ja." Lucius hatte ihn noch nie enttäuscht, noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen.

Ein Kuss hatte diesen Eid besiegelt und auch jetzt lächelte Treize wieder als er daran zurückdachte. Er zog sich über die Brüstung des Balkons und schlich in sein Zimmer. Glücklicherweise Aurelia lag nicht mehr in seinem Bett. Sie hatte seine Abwesenheit wohl bemerkt und war in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn am Morgen fragen, wo er denn gewesen sei. Aber bis dorthin würde er schon eine gute Ausrede parat haben.

Er warf seinen Leibschurz von sich und legte sich nackt zwischen die Laken. Er stellte sich vor die sanfte Berührung der Bettlaken wären die Finger seines Geliebten, die jede noch so kleine Stelle seines Körpers streicheln würden.

‚Bald.', tröstete er sich. Er würde seinen Vater schon morgen fragen, wann er nach Rom aufbrechen konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ein ganz wichtiges Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Obwohl es so düster und gewalttätig ist, war es auch sehr aufschlussreich für mich es zu schreiben.

Kapitel 3

Voller Vorfreude huschte Treize barfüßig durch die Gänge des kaiserlichen Palastes in Rom. Glücklicherweise waren hier keine Wachen postiert. Vielleicht würde er einem der Sklaven begegnen, aber die würden ihn, einen Adligen, nicht behelligen. Schließlich war er hier als Gast des Kaisers persönlich untergebracht!

Er fand die Tür, die ihm Lucius beschrieben hatte, ohne Probleme und trat hinaus in den dunklen Park. Es war mitten in der Nacht, die erste Stunde der Nachtwache.

Lucius erwartete ihn bereits, doch statt seinen Geliebten in die Arme zu schließen, wie er es so oft tat, nickte er Treize nur knapp zu. Dann wandte er sich um und winkte jemandem zu, der sich im Gebüsch verborgen hielt.

„Lucius?", fragend blickte Treize zu seinem Mentor und verstand nicht, warum zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten sich zu ihnen gesellten und den Palast betraten.

Lucius ergriff ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit in das Gebäude. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Wo ist der Kaiser?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Das war nicht der sanfte Lucius, den Treize kannte. Der Mann, der mit ihm die Nächte im Freien verbracht hatte, ihn küsste und sein Herz zum Beben brachte.

„Warum willst du das wissen? Wer sind diese Männer? Ich dachte, du wolltest... wir..." Treize errötete, was selbst in dem von nur zwei Fackeln erhellten Gang deutlich zu sehen war.

Die beiden fremden Männer lachten höhnisch, auch wenn sie sich darum bemühten die Geräusche zu unterdrücken. „Was hast du ihm versprochen Lucius?"

Der andere machte mit der Hand eine anzügliche Bewegung. „Hast du ihm deinen Hintern versprochen?"

„Seid still.", wies Lucius sie mit scharfer Stimme zurecht und schloss Treize kurz in die Arme. Er hatte wohl erkannt, dass er seine Taktik ändern musste. „Beachte sie nicht. Sie haben schlechte Manieren." Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Treize konnte es seinem Körper nicht versagen, sich näher an Lucius zu drängen. Ja, deshalb waren sie doch hier. Lucius hatte ihm versprochen in den Palast zu kommen. Sie wollten den letzten Schritt tun und sich einander wie wahre Liebende hingeben.

„Soll das noch lange dauern?", zischte einer der anderen, sichtlich ungeduldig.

„Wo ist dein Zimmer Treize?"

„Bei den Gemächern der Familie. Aber was...?"

Lucius unterband weitere Fragen, indem er ihn nochmals küsste. „Ich erkläre dir später alles. Versprochen! Es ist eine Überraschung."

Was sollte Treize da tun. Oder warum protestieren, Lucius hatte schließlich immer alle Versprechen gehalten.

„Vertraust du mir? Ich würde doch nie etwa tun, was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Komm, lass uns gehen."

Also nickte Treize langsam und griff nach der Hand seines Geliebten. Mit schnell schlagendem Herzen geleitete er ihn zurück zu den Gemächern der Kaiserfamilie. Wieder begegnete ihm nicht einmal ein Sklave und angesichts der merkwürdigen Männer, war dies Treize auch sehr gelegen. Dass er hier in Begleitung von drei wildfremden Männern durch die Gänge irrte, würde doch Fragen aufwerfen.

Sie kreuzen einen Querflur an dessen Ende Licht schimmerte und Stimmen zu hören waren.

„Das ist es." Die beiden Männer bogen schon in den Gang ein und auch Lucius griff unter seinen Umhang. Er zog ein Schwert hervor und zerrte Treize mit sich.

„Was soll das?", rief Treize. Doch schon wurde sein Mund von Lucius' Hand bedeckt und dämpfte jegliche Protestschreie.

Dies war doch kein Spiel mehr? Oder doch? Treizes Herz begann wieder zu rasen, doch dieses Mal aus Angst.

Als sie nahe genug an der Tür waren, vermochte Treize die Stimmen auseinander zu halten. Eine Welle blanker Angst durchfuhr seinen Körper. Es war der Kaiser und sein Vater!

„... das hast du nicht wirklich gemacht?!", lachte der Kaiser. „Rutilus, nein, sag, dass es nicht wahr ist."

„Voremus ist ein Stümper. War Zeit, dass es ihm jemand gesagt hat.", verteidigte sich Treizes Vater und man hörte das tönerne Klirren von Krügen, die aneinander gestoßen wurden.

„Er wird unausstehlich sein!"

„Ich befürchte mehr als das."

„Der andere ist auch hier. Noch besser.", murmelte einer der Männer.

‚Der andere. Meinen sie Vater?', hallten die Worte in Treizes Kopf wieder. ‚Was soll das alles?' Er wehrte sich nun heftiger gegen Lucius' Griff, der alle Mühe hatte Treize in Schach zu halten. Obwohl Treize nicht viel gegen Lucius' Kraft und dessen muskulösen Statur entgegenzusetzen hatte, so war der doch geschult durch zahllose Ringkämpfe. Lucius selbst hatte ihm schließlich die ganze Palette an Tricks und Kniffe beigebracht, mit denen man einem Gegner das Leben schwer machen konnte.

Die Stimmen im Zimmer verstummten plötzlich. Offensichtlich waren sie aufmerksam auf die Männer im Gang geworden. Treize hoffte, dass der Kaiser nun die Wache rufen würde. Diese Männer wollten sicher nichts Gutes. Das hatte nun auch Treize endlich begriffen, wenn auch reichlich spät. Wütend sah er mit an wie die Zimmertüren aufgestoßen und er von Lucius in das Zimmer gestoßen wurde.

Dort saßen der Kaiser und sein Vater auf zwei Liegen. Schriftrollen lagen auf einem Tischchen zwischen ihnen und auch zwei Krüge mit Wein.

Wieder fragte sich Treize, was sein Vater hier tat. Rutilus trug nur eine einfache Tunica wie zu Hause in der Villa. Keine prunkvolle Toga oder feine Ledersandalen, deren Riemen mit Gold beschlagen waren.

Der Kaiser hob den Kopf und musterte die Eindringlinge mit erbostem Blick. Er rief nicht einmal nach den Wachen, oder war er einfach zu überrascht um zu handeln?

Ganz anders Treizes Vater, der sprang in die Höhe und hielt schon ein Messer in der Hand. Treize wusste nicht, woher er das Messer nahm. Vielleicht war es hinter einem der Weinkrüge auf dem Tisch gelegen.

„Keine falsche Bewegung oder eurer Sohn stirbt.", knurrte einer der schwarz gekleideten Männer und Treize fühlte eine Schwertspitze an seinem Hals.

„Lucius.", krächzte er. Warum war der Geliebte so grob? Treize riss die Augen vor Schreck auf und seine Gegenwehr erlahmte. Wie eine leblose Puppe hing er in Lucius' Armen und musste mitansehen wie der fassungslose Blick seines Vaters über ihn huschte.

„Ihr solltet stolz auf Treize sein, er hat uns in den Palast gelassen." Lucius beugte sich nach vorn, seine Hand verschwand von Treizes Mund und stattdessen küsste er ihn.

Treize sah die Enttäuschung in den blauen Augen seines Vaters als er diesen Kuss beobachten musste. „Oh Treize.", murmelte er leise, fast ungehört.

Lucius stieß Treize zu einem der anderen Männer, der ihn festhalten sollte. Er selbst hielt sein Schwert vor sich und ging auf den Kaiser zu, der noch immer auf der Liege saß, jetzt aber aufstehen wollte.

„Bleib sitzen.", wies ihn Rutilus an und stellte sich vor den Kaiser.

„Nein." Der Kaiser griff nach dem Saum von Rutilus Tunica, doch dieser stieß die Hand brüsk weg.

„Erinnere dich daran, was ich einmal geschworen habe. Diesen Schwur werde ich jetzt nicht brechen." Er trat einen Schritt auf Lucius zu und noch einmal huschte sein Blick zu Treize: „Ich hoffe, du hast wenigstens etwas bei diesem Bastard gelernt. Ich kann dich jetzt nicht mehr schützen."

Treize schluckte, was wollte sein Vater von ihm? Würde Rutilus das Leben seines Sohnes aufs Spiel setzen um den Kaiser zu beschützen? Ja, so entschlossen wie sein Vater war, glaubte Treize das sofort. Aber konnte Rutilus überhaupt gegen Lucius bestehen, der ein so unglaublich guter Kämpfer war. Sein Vater hatte auch nur ein Messer, kein Schwert. Wie wollte er sich da wehren? Auch da Treize seinen Vater noch nie hatte kämpfen gesehen fürchtete er, dass Rutilus keinerlei Chance gegen Lucius hatte.

Rutilus warf das Messer in die Höhe und fing es geschickt auf. Die Klingenspitze nun nach unten gen Boden gerichtet, ganz so wie ein Metzger, der ein Schwein aufschlitzen wollte. Mit dieser Haltung war es leichter einen Schlag zu blocken, erinnerte sich Treize an seine Lektionen, weil man so leichter die Kraft des gesamten Körpers gegen die Klinge legen konnte. Er wunderte sich, dass sein Vater so etwas wusste.

„Treize, reiß dich zusammen!", wies ihn sein Vater an als Lucius einen Schritt näher trat. „Erinnere dich an das, was du gelernt hast." Er hatte Griechisch gesprochen, wohl damit ihn die sonderbaren Männer und Lucius nicht verstanden. Griechisch war die Sprache der gebildeten Männer, nicht die der Söldner und Soldaten.

Diese Annahme war korrekt und die Verschwörer warfen sich hektische Blicke zu, verwirrt ob dieser sonderbaren Worte. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Treize völlig klar und alle Angst wich von ihm als er spürte wie der Griff um seine Schultern sich lockerte. Wenn er sich wehren und nicht wie ein verängstigtes Mädchen hier stehen wollte, dann war dazu jetzt der richtige Augenblick.

Der Mann hinter ihm war in etwa gleich groß. Schnell stieß er seinen Kopf zurück und hörte den schmerzhaften Schrei und das Knirschen von Knochen. Noch bevor er sich vollständig aus dem Griff befreien konnte, spürte er warmes Blut auf seinem Nacken. Er hatte dem Mann die Nase gebrochen.

Der Schrei hatte eine regelrechte Kette von Ereignissen ausgelöst. Lucius sprang auf seinen Vater zu und Treize hörte nur das Klirren von Eisen auf Eisen. Er wusste, dass er nicht hinsehen durfte, er musste sich auf seinen Gegner konzentrieren. Das war seine erste Lektion gewesen.

Sein Gegner war zunächst ablenkt, doch schon schwang er sein Schwert nach Treize.

Die gesamte untere Hälfte seines Häschers war blutbeschmiert und verlieh ihm das Aussehen eines Dämons. Treize wich zurück er hörte wieder das metallene Klirren von Waffen und jemand gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich. War es sein Vater? Oder der Kaiser? Oder Lucius?

Er stieß mit dem Fuß schmerzhaft gegen den Tisch und seine Hände hielten plötzlich den Weinkrug in der Hand, der hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Wieder überlegte er nicht als er den Krug an seinem Henkel packte und gegen die Schläfe des Mannes krachen ließ. Der fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Sack Getreide und Treize starrte auf den leblosen Körper.

Dann hörte er einen wütenden Fluch. Es war Lucius' Stimme und Treize sah auf. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sein Vater sich bückte und das Schwert aufhob, das neben Lucius' Körper auf dem Boden lag. Lucius selbst lag auf dem Bauch und ein Schwert steckte in seinem linken Oberschenkel, es schien ihn wie einen Nagel an den Boden zu heften. Lucius versuchte sich aufzurichten und sein unverletzter Fuß schabte über den Boden, fand jedoch keinen Halt in der Blutlache, die sich unter ihm gebildet hatte.

Der letzte der Attentäter hatte wohl entschieden, dass es sicherer war die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er drehte sich um und wollte schon in Richtung Tür rennen, zögerte jedoch einen Lidschlag zu lang. Treizes Vater war schneller, schon stand er hinter dem Mann. Seine linke Hand hielt den Kopf fest, das Schwert in der Rechten fuhr in einer schnellen, brutalen Bewegung über die Kehle. Eine Blutfontäne ergoss sich über das Holz der Tür und ein feuchtes Gurgeln war das letzte, was der Attentäter von sich gab.

Fassungslos starrte Treize auf seinen Vater, der den Toten einfach zu Boden fallen ließ. Das Schwert noch in der Hand ging er zu Lucius zurück. Er griff in die Haare des Verräters und zwang ihn so den Kopf zu heben. „Ich werde dir nicht den Gefallen tun das Schwert aus deinem Bein ziehen. Ein schneller Tod wäre zu gnädig für die Gräueltat, die du begannen hast."

Treize spürte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und er schwankte. Gerade noch konnte er sich an dem Tisch abstützen. Was war dies für ein Alptraum?

Da lag sein Geliebter, sein Lucius, im eigenen Blut. Sein Vater, der gerade einem Mann die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte und er selbst... Treize wagte kaum auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen zu schauen. Da lag der erste Mann, den er mit eigenen Händen getötet hatte.

Er spürte die Galle in seiner Kehle hochsteigen und drehte sich gerade noch um, so dass er nicht die Leiche des Mannes entweihte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum ihm dies wichtig erschien. Diese Leute hatten versucht ihn, seinen Vater und den Kaiser zu ermorden. Wer würde sich um die Leichen scheren?

Mit zitternden Fingern wischte er sich den Mund ab.

„Prätorianer!", brüllte sein Vater indessen und es klang wie auf dem Exerzierplatz einer Kaserne. Treize bekam eine Ahnung davon, was für ein guter Offizier und kaltblütiger Kämpfer sein Vater einst gewesen sein musste.

Rutilus warf das Schwert weit von sich, dann eilte er zu Treize. Er zog den Jungen weg von der Leiche und wollte ihm helfen sich auf eine der Liegen zu setzten. Doch Treizes Beine gaben nach und er fiel wieder zurück auf den Boden.

Seine Vater kniete neben ihm nieder und schloss ihn in die Arme. Genauso wie der Drang sich zu übergeben, konnte sich Treize auch nicht dagegen wehren, dass er nun hemmungslos weinte. Sein Vater war wie ausgewechselt, nichts erinnerte an die kaltblütige Art mit der er gegen die Attentäter gekämpft hatte. Auch er zitterte nun. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren.", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme, die so voller väterlicher Sorge und Zuneigung war. „Zeig deinen Arm her, mein Junge. Tut es sehr weh?"

„Mein Arm...", wiederholte Treize unter Tränen und sah auf seinen linken Arm hinab, der wie fast alles in dem Zimmer in Rot getaucht war. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geschnitten. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das Blut auf. Die Erkenntnis, dass es sein Blut war, das hier auf den Boden tropfte, ließ erneut die Galle hochsteigen. Es schämte ihn, dass sein Vater ihn nun auch noch so sehen musste. Doch hörte er nur leise, tröstende Worte als er sich erneut übergab und Rutilus neben ihm knien blieb.

Der Kaiser hingegen saß noch immer, wie Minuten zuvor, auf seiner Liege. Leichenblass war er im Gesicht und erst als die Wachen das Zimmer stürmten, stemmte er sich mit sichtlicher Mühe in die Höhe.

Sofort wurde Lucius in die Höhe gezerrt und in Gewahrsam genommen, das Schwert steckte noch immer in seinem Bein.

„Verhört ihn, ich muss wissen, auf welchen Befehlen hin er gehandelt hat", wies der Kaiser die Männer an.

Rutilus hatte Treize mittlerweile einen Kelch mit Wein in die Hand gedrückt und wickelte nun einen Fetzen Stoff um seinen Arm um die Blutung zu stillen. Treize indes starrte gedankenverloren auf den Weinkelch und wusste nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte.

„Wer hat sie in den Palast gelassen? Womöglich steckt ihr noch immer in Gefahr mein Kaiser und der Verräter befindet sich hier."

Treize zuckte bei diesem Worten zusammen, er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ja.", brachte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor. „Ich habe..." Er schluckte und wusste, dass dies sein Todesurteil war. Der Kelch in seiner Hand fiel ihm beinahe aus den Fingern, die schweißnass und schlüpfrig vom Blut geworden waren.

„Was sagst du Junge?", der Prätorianer beugte sich zu ihm herab.

„Ich habe..."

Der Kaiser und sein Vater wechselten einen langen Blick und schließlich formten Rutilus' Lippen die stummen Worte. ‚Bitte.'

„Er hat Schmerzen und fantasiert nur. Nein, es ist keiner mehr hier. Es waren nur die Drei. Führt ihn ab.", befahl der Kaiser und kam zu Treize und dessen Vater hinüber.

Die Prätorianer und Lucius verließen das Zimmer und Treize blickte den Kaiser gramerfüllt an. „Ich habe sie in den Palast gelassen. Es tut mir leid, ich... ich... Ich war wie geblendet. Ich habe ihm vertraut.", weinte er.

„Es ist gut Treize." Der Kaiser strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Ist es nicht", erwiderte Rutilus grimmig. „Lucius wird es den Prätorianern sagen, sobald er verhört wird."

Ein Arzt betrat das Zimmer. Sicherlich hatten die Prätorianer ihn herbei gerufen. Er führte Treize aus dem Zimmer und in eine kleine Schlafkammer auf der anderen Seite des Flures. Treize war froh nicht mehr das ganze Blut sehen und den Geruch seines eigenen Erbrochenen riechen zu müssen.

Ruhig kümmerte sich der Arzt um Treize, half ihm auch sich zu waschen und die Kleidung zu wechseln. Er wusste nicht wo sich der Kaiser und sein Vater befanden, aber sicherlich waren sie ganz in der Nähe, denn er hörte sich leise miteinander sprechen. Ein paar Mal meinte er seinen eigenen Namen vernommen zu haben und plötzlich begann der Arzt leise auf ihn einzureden. Womöglich, damit Treize nicht mehr verstand, was die beiden Männer beredeten.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn liebte, aber auch nicht gewillt war, die Gesetze für seinen Sohn zu verbiegen, der sich wie ein Verräter verhalten hatte. Treize musste dafür bestraft werden, dass er die Attentäter in den Palast gelassen hatte. Auch wenn seine Jugend und Unerfahrenheit bei den Richtern strafmildernd wirken würden. Doch auch wenn er nicht zu Tode verurteilt werden würde, sein Ansehen wäre auf ewig beschmutzt. Er konnte keine Karriere mehr beim Militär oder als Beamter machen. Nicht mit so einem Makel. Die römische Gesellschaft würde sich das Maul über ihn zerreißen.

Der Arzt hatte den Schnitt in seinem Arm genäht und verbunden. Treize hatte es nicht gespürt, als die Nadel durch seine Haut stach. Stattdessen quälte er sich mit Selbstvorwürfen. Warum hatte er nicht die Wachen verständigt? Warum hatte er sich von Lucius so blenden lassen? Lucius hatte seine Unerfahrenheit ausgenutzt und nur mit ihm gespielt? Dabei hatte ihn Treize doch geliebt!

Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und schniefte. Was sollte er tun? Er hatte sich den Prätorianern stellen wollen, aber der Kaiser hatte es verhindert. Was hatte sein Vater vor?

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht, Treize hatte jeglichen Zeitgefühl verloren, verließ ihn der Arzt. Sein letzter Rat war etwas zu schlafen, doch Treize vermochte nicht sich niederzulegen. Er blieb auf dem Bett sitzen und starrte zur Tür, die einen Spalt weit offen stand. Das Licht der Fackeln erhellte einen kleinen Teil des Zimmers, doch ansonsten saß er im Dunkeln. Es störte ihn nicht.

„Hast du ihn geliebt?" Sein Vater hatte das Schlafgemach betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Er stellte eine Kerze auf den Nachttisch und strich Treize durch die Haare.

„Ja."

„Nein. Das hast du nicht.", widersprach sein Vater seufzend. „Du weißt noch nicht, was dieses Wort bedeutet. Er hat dich verführt und benutzt. Du warst nur sein Spielzeug."

Treize nickte nur, er konnte nichts dazu sagen. Es war die ungeschönte Wahrheit, er sah es ein, aber wenn es keine Liebe war. Dann, was dann? Und wie sah die wahre Liebe aus?

„Was geschieht jetzt mit mir?", dies war für ihn die drängendste Frage und er sah seinen Vater an. Er weinte nicht mehr, doch seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht.

„Du musst Rom verlassen."

Treize nickte ergeben. „Wann?", seine Stimme brach, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Er musste sich fügen, wenn er weiterleben wollte.

„Noch heute Nacht. Aber zuerst gibt es noch etwas anderes, was du tun musst." Sein Vater zog ihn in die Höhe. „Komm mit."

Hölzern bewegte Treize die Beine und folgte seinen Vater. Sie kamen an dem Zimmer vorbei, es war noch immer erhellt von Fackeln und Blut, überall Blut.

Treize blieb stehen und blickte zu der Stelle vor dem Tisch. Dort war der Mann gelegen, dem er den Krug gegen den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Habe ich ihn...?" Er schluckte, brachte das Wort zunächst nicht über die Lippen.

Sein Vater legte ihm einen Hand auf die Schulter. „Treize...", begann er.

„Habe ich ihn getötet?", verlangte Treize mit Nachdruck in der Stimme zu hören. Es klang harscher als beabsichtigt und die Worte hallten unangenehm laut über den Flur.

„Ja", kam die Antwort ebenso schonungslos.

„Er hat es verdient", befand Treize und wusste nicht, woher er diese Worte nahm. Sie klagen so abgebrüht und kalt. So fühlte er sich doch gar nicht. Aber es machte es leichter, er ertrug es leichter, wenn er sich abschottete.

„Treize." Sein Vater blickte zur Seite, wollte noch etwas sagen. Drängte ihn dann aber weiter den Gang entlang.

Schließlich stiegen sie die schmalen Treppen zu den Kellergewölben hinab und durchquerten einen engen Gang, der nach feuchter Erde roch. Sie musste sich weit unterhalb des Palastes befinden.

„Ein Fluchttunnel.", erklärte Rutilus. „Er führt zu eine der Kasernen."

Treize wusste nicht wie lange sie durch diesen unheimlichen unterirdischen Korridor wanderten. Doch am Ende befand sich eine noch düstere Kammer. Dort wartete bereits ein Prätorianer auf sie und für einen kurzen Moment bekam Treize es mit der Panik zu tun. Verhafteten sie ihn jetzt etwa doch?

Aber sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es geht hier nicht um dich.", murmelte er.

Sie folgten dem Soldaten zu einem kleinen Innenhof. Dort in der Mitte kniete Lucius.

Der Schreck trieb sämtliche Luft aus Treizes Lungen und er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?", hörte er den Kaiser leise hinter sie treten.

„Ja.", das war die Stimme seines Vaters. „Geh zu ihm.", befahl er Treize leise, doch voller Mitgefühl. „Verabschiede dich von ihm."

„Nein! Nein!" Die Ruhe, die sich wie eine schützende Decke über ihn gelegt hatte, wurde mit einem Mal von ihm gerissen. Treize verstand, was er hier sollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zu seinem Vater um. „Ich kann nicht."

„Du musst." Rutlius kam näher und nahm Treizes Gesicht in beide Hände. „Schau mich an, mein Junge."

Treizes Augen zuckten immer wieder zu der einsamen, gefesselten Gestalt in der Mitte des Hofes, doch dann sah er in die blauen Augen seines Vaters. Es war als ob er in einen Spiegel blicken würde. „Verabschiede dich von ihm und dann tue deine Pflicht. Wenn du wirklich ein Offizier des Kaisers werden willst, dann musst du dies jetzt tun. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir ersparen, aber vielleicht begreifst du es dann."

Die Worte, er verstand sie kaum. Aber er nickte und stolperte auf Lucius zu. Dessen Gesicht war kaum mehr zu erkennen. Sie hatten ihn geschlagen und gefoltert. Nun war er gefesselt. Tränen rannen lautlos über Treizes Gesicht. Er war sich der Zuschauer bewusst, zahlreiche Prätorianer säumten den Hof und ihre geflüsterten Worte waren ihm unheimlich. Er wusste, dass der Kaiser auf ihn schauen würde und sein Vater.

Lucius regte sich kaum mehr, doch er drehte den Kopf. Er vermochte nur noch sein linkes Auge zu öffnen und als er Treize sah, kam ein trauriges Lachen über seine Lippen. „Das bringst du nicht über dich, Kleiner."

Treize sah das Kurzschwert, das neben Lucius auf dem Boden lag. Das eine Auge folgte seinen Bewegungen.

„Weinst du um mich?", dieses Mal klang die Stimme verwundert und ein Hauch der alten, der Treize so bekannten, Zärtlichkeit schwang darin mit.

„Ja... und um mich", gab Treize zur Antwort. Er schluckte schwer. „Du hast mich nie geliebt." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine bittere Feststellung. „Du hast mich nur ausgenutzt und mein Vertrauen missbraucht."

Lucius erwiderte nichts darauf. Er senkte nur den Kopf. „Es hat mir Freude bereitet. Du warst ein gelehriger Schüler." Wieder ein Lachen. Treize wusste, dass Lucius nicht allein den Schwertkampf meinte, oder das Ringen. Sondern ganz andere, leidenschaftlichere Dinge.

Treize stand unschlüssig da, er hob das Schwert. Die Spitze an den Hals ansetzen, dachte er, sie muss direkt ins Herz dringen. Auch dies hatte er von Lucius gelernt. Seine Hände zitterten.

„Nein.", Treizes Stimme war wieder fest als er zu sich selbst sprach. Wieder hatte sich die schützende Decke um seine Gefühle und Gedanken gelegt. Wie unter einem Vorhang beobachtete er, wie sich seine Hände bewegten, die Klinge sich schnell in den Nacken schob. Die Muskeln, Sehnen durchtrennte und schließlich mitten im Herzen zum Stillstand kam.

Er ließ den Schwertgriff los und der Mann vor ihm kippte nach vorne weg. Nein es war kein Mann mehr, nur noch eine Leiche. Ein Berg Fleisch... Ein... Er spürte Hände auf seinen Schultern, die ihn festhielten und stützten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass auch er schwankte wie ein einzelner Grashalm im Wind.

Treize schloss die Augen und der Wind trug ihn davon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel IV

Merenptah hörte die begeisterten Schreie der jungen Damen und hätte laut vor sich hin gelacht, wenn ihn dies nicht bei der Atmung behindert hätte.

Er riskierte einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel, in Richtung seines stärksten Konkurrenten doch der Grieche war weit abgeschlagen. Keine Frage, er würde das Wettschwimmen gewinnen.

Trotzdem legte er noch einmal seine ganze Kraft in die letzten Züge und schlug dann an dem Steg an, der das verabredete Ziel gewesen war.

Sofort streckten ihm einige der anderen Jünglinge die Hände entgegen und hievten ihm aus dem Wasser. Sie lachten und klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schultern. Einige der mutigeren Mädchen kamen näher und reichten ihm mit koketten Lächeln ein Leinentuch zum Abtrocknen.

Mittlerweile kamen auch die Gegner zum Ziel und Merenptah selbst half dem Griechen an Land. „Ein guter Wettkampf!"

„Hm.", brummte der Ausländer nur, sichtlich verärgert, dass Merenptahs Vorsprung so deutlich ausgefallen war. „Wir sehen uns nächste Woche wieder", drohte sein Gegner bereits die Revanche an und nahm ebenfalls eines der Tücher entgegen.

Etliche Geldmünzen wechselten ihre Besitzer als die Wettgewinne eingestrichen wurden doch die ersten der Zuschauer trotteten bereits zurück in die weitläufigen Gärten der Residenz, die sich in einem künstlich angelegten Nebenarm des Nils befand. Früher hatten dort die Pharaone und ihre Familien gelebt, jetzt beherbergte der Palast, nur ein schwacher Abglanz der früheren Pracht, den römischen Statthalter.

Das Fest war bereits in vollem Gange und Merenptah beeilte sich den Leibschurz umzuknoten. Natürlich waren sie nackt geschwommen. Nur Frauen trugen dünne Leinenkleider beim Schwimmen.

Irgendwo musste sich sein Diener aufhalten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schwimmern, die mit ihren einfachen Kleidern auf das Bankett gingen. Musste sich Merenptah noch umziehen, um dann wie ein ägyptischer Adliger auf dem Fest aufzutreten. Dies war die Bedingung seines Vaters, dass er überhaupt an solchen Wettkämpfen teilnehmen durfte.

Doch statt seinen Diener, fand er seinen Vater am Ende des Stegs stehen. Der nickte ihm erfreut zu, natürlich war auch er stolz auf seinen Sohn. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, die jungen Damen lagen Merenptah zu Füßen. Er würde sich eine zukünftige Ehefrau einfach nur aussuchen brauchen.

Die jungen Männer natürlich auch. Vor allem die Griechen waren gerne zu dem ein oder anderen Abenteuer bereit.

Heute jedoch stand Merenptah der Sinn nach einer ägyptischen Schönheit. Ihm war sofort das Mädchen aufgefallen, das ihm das Leinentuch gereicht hatte. Heute Nacht würde sie in seinem Bett liegen.

„Was gibt es Vater?", erkundigte er sich halbherzig und suchte bereits sehnsüchtig nach dem schlanken Körper der Schönheit, die er für sich auserkoren hatte.

„Wir müssen zum Hafen", erklärte sein Vater.

„Jetzt? Aber das Fest!"

„Ach, es wird noch genügend Feste geben. Dies hier ist wichtig." Sie schritten gemeinsam durch den Garten zur hinteren Pforte, dort wo die Sänften der Adligen warteten. „Ich habe soeben eine Botschaft erhalten, dass der Sohn eines alten Bekannten heute hier in Memphis eintreffen wird."

Merenptah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sehe nicht das Problem."

„Nun, es ist etwas kompliziert." Sein Vater seufzte als er in die Sänfte stieg. „Jetzt steh hier nicht rum. Nimm deine eigene Sänfte."

Ungeduldig wartete Merenptah ab, bis die Sänftenträger sie am Hafen absetzten. „Also?" Vielleicht konnte er dann noch zum Fest und seiner Schönheit zurückkehren, wenn sie dies hier nur schnell genug erledigen konnten.

„Er ist Römer. Wie gesagt, der Sohn eines alten Freundes."

„Ein Römer", wiederholte Merenptah und rümpfte die Nase.

„Treize Khushrenada ist in etwa in deinem Alter und wird eine Zeit lang bei uns wohnen. Ich dachte mir, du könntest dich um ihn kümmern."

Das hieß, er musste den Aufpasser für einen römischen Bengel spielen. Fantastisch! Und da es die Römer waren, die hier im Land das Sagen hatten, musste er diesem Bürschchen vermutlich auch noch jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen. Er seufzte resigniert auf. Nun ja, wenn der Römer in etwa in seinem Alter war, dann konnten sie wenigstens gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen oder durch die Vergnügungsviertel ziehen.

„Warum ist er nicht in Rom geblieben?", brummte Merenptah als sie zusahen wie ein unscheinbares Handelsschiff am Kai vor ihnen festgemacht wurde.

„Das ist eine delikate Angelegenheit. Besser du fragst ihn das nicht."

„Aha." Das wurde ja immer rätselhafter.

„Seine Familie hat engen Umgang mit dem Kaiserhaus. Das heißt..."

Merenptah hörte schon nicht mehr zu, er wusste welche Predigt nun folgen würde. Er hatte sie schon zu genüge gehört. Um es kurz zu fassen: Er sollte sich anstrengen, um es dem römischen Bengel so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen, es konnte sich für ihre Familie nur lohnen.

„Ich glaube, da kommt er." Sein Vater deutete auf die schmale Gestalt, die soeben an Land ging. Obwohl es Sommer war und jeder hier am Hafen nur einen kurzen Schurz trug, der Römer hatte eine Art Robe an, die seine Tunica komplett überdeckte. Eine Falte der Robe war weit über den Kopf gezogen, wie eine Kapuze. Man vermochte nicht das Gesicht des Neuankömmlings erkennen. Hätte der Stoff, aus dem die seltsame Kleidung gefertigt war, nicht so teuer und luxuriös ausgehen, er ginge glatt als vermummter Bettler durch.

Der Kapitän des Schiffes, der dem Römer folgte, geleitete ihn zu Merenptah und dessen Vater. Treize nahm die Kapuze nicht ab, noch sah er sich um, wie es doch jeder normale Mensch getan hätte, der die ersten Schritte in einem fremden, ihm unbekannten Land ging.

Selbst dem Kapitän schien das Verhalten absonderlich zu sein und er war sichtlich erleichtert, als er seine ‚Fracht' übergeben hatte. So wie der Römer unbeteiligt war, konnte man ihn glatt für ein unbelebtes Stück Materie halten.

‚Und damit soll ich die Zeit verbringen? Mit einem armen Irren?', Merenptahs Laune verbesserte sich bei dieser Aussicht nicht gerade.

Etwas in der Art musste er auch gemurmelt haben, denn sein Vater strafte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick und warnte ihn, sich ja zu benehmen.

„Willkommen in Ägypten", wandte er sich an den Römer, der nicht einmal den Kopf hob. „Ich hoffe eurem verehrten Vater geht es gut!"

Nichts.

„Ah, ihr seid sicher müde von der Reise?"

Keine Regung.

„Das hier ist mein Sohn Merenptah. Er wird sich um euch kümmern."

Keine Reaktion und Merenptah sah seinen Vater mit einem Blick an, der ganz deutlich sagte: ‚Ein Irrer.'

„Ja, schön. Ich bin sicher ihr werdet euch sehr gut verstehen. Ich muss zurück, dringende Termine, ihr versteht? Merenptah wird euch das Anwesen unserer Familie zeigen."

Er hätte diesen Irren am liebsten hier am Hafen stehengelassen und wäre ebenfalls zurück zum Fest gegangen. Statt mit einer ägyptischen Schönheit im Bett zu landen, musste er mit einem dümmlichen Römer die Zeit totschlagen.

Sein Vater war indes schon verschwunden. Merenptah sah nur noch das Dach der Sänfte, das sich beharrlich durch das Gewimmel von Arbeitern und Matrosen kämpfte.

„Ja... Wollt ihr mir folgen?"

Nun, wenigstens taub war er nicht, denn er trottete Merenptah nach und als dieser an der Sänfte stehenblieb, kletterte der merkwürdige Römer hinein. Merenptah zog es lieber vor zu Fuß zu gehen als mit diesem Irren in der engen Sänfte zu sitzen. Er zog den Vorhang zu, so dass niemand den Insassen sah und wies die Träger an sie zu ihrem Anwesen zu bringen. Dieses lag am anderen Ende der Stadt, so dass sich Merenptah ein paar Gedanken machen konnte, wie er Treize begegnen könne.

Nur war er dann, als das eindrucksvolle Eingangstor zu ihrer Villa in Sichtweite kam, nicht sonderlich schlauer.

Er hoffte, dass dieses Verhalten nur durch die Aufregung der Reise verursacht war und Treize sich bald wie ein normaler Mensch gebärden würde. Jedoch erschien diese Möglichkeit Merenptah sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Vielleicht war es eine Trotzreaktion, wie bei einem Kleinkind, das so hoffte seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Treize hatte wahrscheinlich Rom nicht freiwillig verlassen und spekulierte darauf schnell wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. Nun, diesen Gefallen konnte Merenptah ihm tun. Er könnte einen Brief verfassen und ihn an die Familie des jungen Römers schicken. Sie würden ihn sicher bald wieder abholen lassen.

„Wir sind da", sprach er barsch als die Sänfte abgesetzt wurde. „Steig aus."

Treize glitt aus der Sänfte und immerhin blickte er nicht mehr starr auf den Boden. Soweit dies Merenptah beurteilen konnte, denn noch immer verdeckte diese Kapuze das Gesicht. Da schoss ihm noch eine weitere Möglichkeit durch den Kopf. Womöglich war der Junge entstellt und schämte sich für seine Narben oder Verbrennungen.

„Willst du das nicht abnehmen? Es ist sehr warm." Er zupfte an dem Leinenstoff. Es war feinste ägyptische Qualität. Diese Familie der Khushrenadas musste wirklich sehr reich sein, wenn sie sich solche Stoffe importieren konnten.

Er hätte erwartete, dass Treize nun zurückweichen würde, oder sonst eine Form von Gegenwehr zeigte. Aber stattdessen, ließ er es zu wie Merenptah an der Kapuze zog und sie von seinem Kopf glitt.

Merenptah stockte der Atem, denn er sah überhaupt keine Verletzungen, stattdessen aber einen wunderschönen Jüngling, der selbst die griechischen Bildhauer in Schwärmerei versetzt hätte. Er besaß solch feinen Gesichtszüge, die noch die letzten Spuren von kindlicher Weichheit in sich trugen. Das Haar war hellbraun, aber nicht blond, erinnerte Merenptah lebhaft an die Farbe von Honig, ein sehr seltener Anblick in Ägypten. Ebenso die Augen: Ein dunkelblaue Farbe so unergründlich wie das Meer. Nur dass ihn diese Augen nicht ansahen. Es war auffällig, dass Treize seinen fragenden Blick nicht erwidern wollte.

„Na ja, von mir aus kannst du so viel schmollen wie du willst. Ich schreib dir auch gern eine Brief, dass sie dich wieder von hier rausholen."

Keine Reaktion, noch nicht einmal ein verräterisches Zucken mit den Augenlidern.

„Gut, schön. Ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer. Wenn du dich so gibst, dann wirst du es mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich danach auf das Festbankett des Statthalters gehe. Oder willst du mitkommen?"

Keine Antwort. Also ging Merenptah voraus und hoffte, dass der merkwürdige Römer ihm folgen würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel V

Es war durch und durch verstörend. Nicht nur Merenptah empfand dies so, sondern auch die Dienstboten, Sklaven und selbst die Schreiber seines Vaters – und Schreiber waren bekanntlich nur schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Merenptah blickte kopfschüttelnd von seinem Zimmer in den Garten der Familie hinab und beobachtete dabei diesen seltsamen Römer.

Treize saß am Teich und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche. Nichts verriet, dass es sich hier um einen lebenden Menschen und nicht nur um eine aus Stein gemeiselte Statue handelte.

Seit Treizes Ankunft in Memphis waren drei Monate vergangen und noch immer hatte der Junge kein Wort gesprochen. Nichts. Nicht ein Zeichen, dass er an der Welt der Lebenden teilnahm.

Merenptahs Idee einen Brief an die Familie Khushrenada zu schreiben, sie mögen ihren irren Sohn doch einfach wieder abholen lassen, wurde von seinem Vater strikt unterbunden. So saß er nun alleine mit dem Römer in Memphis herum, denn seine Familie war auf ihr Anwesen in Theben zurückgekehrt, so wie es gerade viele der adligen Familien in Richtung Süden zog. Das gesellschaftliche Leben in Memphis wurde ruhiger und es wurmte Merenptah über alle Maßen, dass ausgerechnet er hier festsaß und ihm die rauschenden Feste entgingen.

Er hatte sich unauffällig unter den hier lebenden Römern umgehört. Doch keiner hatte gewusst, warum man Treize nach Ägypten geschickt hatte. Sie alle wollten ihn jedoch näher kennenlernen, sicherlich um sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln, denn dies hatte Merenptah inzwischen erfahren: Die Familie Khushrenada hatte einen gewissen Einfluss, war wohlhabend und die Schwester von Treize, eine gewisse Aurelia, das begehrteste junge Mädchen, das der römische Heiratsmarkt zu bieten hatte.

Nur, dass sich Treize nicht mit auf ein Fest oder einen Empfang schleifen ließ. Schon am zweiten Tag nach seiner Ankunft war er aus der Villa verschwunden gewesen. Zuerst hatten sich alle Sorgen gemacht, aber am vierten Tag war der Ausreißer wieder da gewesen. Keiner hatte gewusst, wo er sich herumgetrieben hatte und Treize hatte, natürlich wie konnte es anders sein, geschwiegen. Seinen Kopf hatte sich der Römer irgendwo scheren lassen, so dass er auf den ersten Blick nicht mehr wie ein Ausländer wirkte, jetzt wo die für einen Ägypter so untypische honigblonde Mähne verschwunden war. Wobei Merenptah gerade diese blonden Haare so anziehen gefunden hatte. Treize war ein äußert ansehnlicher junger Mann mit schönen Proportionen und mit diesen blauen Augen hätte er in jedem Bordell gute Einkünfte erwirtschaften können. Merenptah suchte gerne von Zeit zu Zeit die Bordelle auf, die junge Griechen als Ware feilboten und wusste auch, dass Treize selbst ein gern gesehener Gast gewesen wäre. Wenn er wüsste, dass dies Treize aus seiner Lethargie reißen würde, hätte er den Römer schon längst mit in ein solches Etablissement genommen.

Merenptah war Treize in der Zwischenzeit einige Male gefolgt, wenn dieser das Anwesen verlassen hatte. Zu neugierig war er gewesen, was der Junge treib. Doch Treize ging nie in ein Bordell, dieses ganz spezielle Bedürfnis schien er nicht zu verspüren. Einmal war Treize an die Ränder der Stadt gewandert, dort wo bereits die Wüste anfing. Ein anderes Mal hatte er sich bei der römischen Garnison herumgetrieben. Doch nie hatte er mit einem anderen Menschen gesprochen oder Kontakt gesucht.

Meistens ging Treize bei Anbruch der Nacht fort und kehrte nicht vor der Morgendämmerung heim. Oft stöberte Treize jedoch auch in der Bibliothek der Villa herum, ebenfalls vornehmlich Nachts. Was die Bediensteten mehr als einmal erschreckt und an Geister und Dämonen hatte glauben lassen, die seit neuestem das Haus heimsuchten.

Merenptah hatte ihn auch noch nie essen sehen. Entweder aß Treize auf einen seiner Streifzüge oder er suchte heimlich die Vorratskammern und Küche auf, wahrscheinlich traf beides zu.

Eine der Wäscherinnen betrat gerade den Garten und Merenptah beobachtete, wie sie einen weiten Bogen um den Römer machte um dann in Richtung Nil zu gehen. Ja, Treize war allen unheimlich. Jegliche Ansprache oder auch Beleidigung, nichts schien eine Regung in ihm hervorzurufen. Selbst die Ärzte, die sie mittlerweile konsultiert hatten, wussten keine Lösung, vermutete allenfalls eine schwere Störung des Ka.

Ka, der Seelenteil, dem die Lebenskraft eines Menschen innewohnte. Für diese Diagnose hätte seine Familie keinen Arzt engagieren müssen.

Wenn Merenptah ihn im Garten traf oder im Haus redete er Treize immer an oder machte spitze Bemerkungen. Aber alles stieß auf taube Ohren. Einzig als er Treize „Nedjem" genannte hatte, war dieser merklich zusammengezuckt und hatte ihn wütend angefunkelt. Also hörte und verstand der Römer wohl schon was gesprochen wurde, weigerte sich jedoch wie ein normaler Mensch zu reagieren. Warum auch immer dies so sein mochte...

Jetzt stand Treize auf, sah sich verstohlen um und huschte durch den Garten. Merenptah entschloss sich dem Jungen zu folgen. Er hatte sowieso gerade nichts vor. Vorsichtshalber nahm er auch sein Schwert mit. Man wusste ja nie, wohin es Treize verschlug.

Gerade als er das Anwesen verlassen und Treize nacheilen wollte, wurde er von einem der Sklaven aufgehalten. Dieser hielt eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle in den Händen und schien nicht zu wissen, was er damit anfangen sollte. „Es ist für den Römer."

„Wer hat sie gebracht?"

„Es war ein Bote, der von einem der Handelsschiffe geschickt worden ist."

„Mhm." Wie einer gefährlichen Schlange näherte sich Merenptah dem Dokument. In all den Wochen, die Treize nun schon in Memphis verbracht hatte, waren keinerlei Nachrichten oder Briefe der Familie gesandt worden. Warum dann ausgerechnet jetzt? War etwas in Rom passiert? Merenptah wiegte die Rolle sorgsam in der Hand. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern", er entließ den Sklaven und deponierte die Botschaft zunächst in seinen Gemächern. Jetzt hatte er immerhin einen Grund Treize zu folgen und diesen so schnell es ging wieder zurück ins Haus bringen, denn mit Sicherheit war der Inhalt des Schreibens von äußerster Wichtigkeit.

Nur erwies sich das Auffinden von Treize als gar nicht so einfach. Der Junge hatte einen Vorsprung und Merenptah konnte nur vermuten, dass er nach Westen an den Stadtrand gegangen war. Vielleicht hielt er sich wieder in der kleinen Oase auf, die einen strammen Fußmarsch von einer Stunde von Memphis entfernt lag. Sollte er vielleicht seinen Wagen holen lassen? Aber schließlich entschied sich Merenptah zu Fuß zu gehen und es waren wohl die Götter, die seine Schritte lenkten.

Am Stadtrand wohnten die Menschen in kleinen, halb verfallenen Lehmhütten, Hunde lungerten in den Schatten herum und fast ein Jeder, dessen Kleidung blütenweiß und dessen Haut nicht dunkelbraun von der Sonne gebrannt war, wurde hier ausgeraubt.

Nun, Merenptah fürchtete sich nicht. Erstens trug er nichts Wertvolles bei sich und dann hielt er in der Linken die Scheide eines Kurzschwertes. Er hatte sich für das Schwert der römischen Soldaten entscheiden, weil es kürzer und unauffälliger war als das ägyptische Kopesh, das Sichelschwert mit dem bereits die Pharaonen gekämpft hatten. Zielsicher steuerte er auf den kleinen Platz zu von welchem er heftige Anfeuerungsrufe vernahm und sich eine Gruppe Männer im Kreis drängten. Sie alle schienen bester Laune zu sein und Merenptah sah einige Münzen den Besitzer wechseln. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Hahnenkampf oder zwei wilde Hunde, die sich an die Gurgel gingen, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es niemand anderes als Treize war, der hier für diesen Ärger sorgte.

Brutal und mit kräftigen Stößen seines Schwertes, kämpfte sich Merenptah durch die Reihen. Sie wichen bald automatisch vor ihm zurück als sie seine Kleidung und die Waffe sahen. In der Tat hatte er Treize gefunden. Der Römer prügelte sich mit einem jungen Burschen. Wie zwei Trunkenbolde während den Feierlichkeiten zur Nilschwemme.

Oh, es war durchaus interessant anzusehen und für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Merenptah, ob er sich den Wetten nicht anschließen sollte. Jedoch würde ihm sein Vater persönlich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, falls Treize etwas zustoßen sollte. Schnell war die Nase gebrochen oder ein, zwei Zähne herausgeschlagen. Sicher, es war ja Treize eigene Schuld, wenn er sich auf so ein Abenteuer einließ, aber Merenptah würde dafür bluten müssen – sprichwörtlich.

So zog er möglichst geräuschvoll das Schwert aus der Scheide und der scharfe, metallene Klang führte zum Verstummen der Anfeuerungsrufe. Die beiden Prügelknaben hielten indes nicht inne und ihr schweres Atmen war das einzige Geräusch auf dem Platz. So lange bis Merenptah dem Ägypter die nun leere Scheide des Schwertes gegen den Rücken schlug und Treize eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Treize starrte ihn wütend an, wohl hatte er Merenptah sofort erkannte, aber er sprach nichts.

„Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen... und du kommst mit mir." Er fasste Treize grob am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her. Zumindest einen Steinwurf weit, denn dann grub Treize die Fersen in den sandigen Boden und zwang Merenptah so sich umzudrehen. Treizes Blicke durchbohrten wahrhaftig seinen Körper, aber Merenptah ließ sich nicht so leicht beirren.

„Besser du kommst mit mir. Es ist eine Botschaft aus Rom für dich angekommen." Damit hatte er Treizes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, schon wollte er vorausgehen, aber Merenptah hielt ihn zurück. „Jetzt kann es dir nicht schnell genug gehen, was? Was bist du nur für ein komischer Vogel."

Doch auch diese Provokation führte zu keinerlei nennenswerten Reaktion, kein Wort kam über die Lippen des Römers. Treize atmete hörbar durch die Nase aus und blieb dann stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Schließlich trottete ihm Treize notgedrungen nach und als sie wieder auf dem Grundstück der Familie waren, schickte er den Jungen zuerst zum Badehaus.

„Wir wollen uns doch zivilisiert verhalten." Osiris möge ihm verzeihen, aber Merenptah verspürte eine gewisse Genugtuung Treize zu schikanieren, jetzt wo er schon einmal ein Druckmittel gegen ihn in der Hand hatte. Treize war immerhin schuld daran, dass Merenptah hier im Norden versauerte, während seine Freund in Theben die schönsten Festbankette besuchen konnten.

Einem wilden Pferd gleich schnaubte Treize durch die Nase und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was? Du willst nicht? Aber Nedjem du stinkst wie ein Bauer!"

„Nenn mich nicht Nedjem!"

Es waren die ersten Worte, die Merenptah je aus Treizes Mund gehört hatte und dementsprechend war er zunächst zutiefst schockiert die Stimme des Römers zu hören. Treize sprach Ägyptisch, wie er feststellte, mit einem äußert derben Akzent, der zu einem Bauer passte. Hatte er es in den letzten Monaten aufgeschnappt oder sich selbst beigebracht?

„So, du weißt also was Nedjem bedeutet?" Nedjem war ein Kosewort, das so viel wie Süßer oder Niedlicher bedeutete. Ganz und gar nicht schmeichelhaft für einen jungen Mann.

Merenptah hielt ihm die Pergamentrolle hin nur um sie dann umso schneller wieder wegzuziehen als Treize danach griff.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Meri!", feuerte Treize zurück und verkürzte Merenptahs Namen zu der üblichen Koseform, die man gegenüber Kindern benutzte.

„Geh ins Badehaus, dann bekommst du die Nachricht." Das war Merenptahs letztes Wort und dabei würde er bleiben. Zwar trafen ihn dann wieder die erbosten Blicke von Treize doch der hatte wohl erkannt, dass er sich fügen musste, wenn er die Nachricht lesen wollte.

Er wartete geduldig in seinem Zimmer auf Treize und dieser riss ihm fast das Pergament aus den Händen als er zu ihm zurück kam. Seine Haare waren noch nass, wohl hatte es ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen können.

Treize stürmte wieder aus dem Zimmer und unauffällig folgte Merenptah. Wenn es irgendwie ging, wollte er einen Blick auf die Nachricht erhaschen. Vielleicht konnte er so mehr über Treize erfahren, jetzt wo der Römer schon einmal zwei ganze Sätze an ihn gerichtet hatte.

Treize verschwand in dem Gästezimmer der Villa, das für ihn eingerichtet worden war. Merenptah wusste nicht, ob Treize je das großzügige Bett im Zimmer benutzt hatte. Oder ob Treize nicht wie ein Tier zusammengerollt auf dem Boden schlief. Schließlich hatte Treize in den letzten drei Monaten sich mehr wie ein Tier als ein zivilisierter Mensch verhalten.

Merenptah drückte die Tür einen Spalt weit nach innen und spähte hinein. Treize stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenstern. Man hörte das Knacken als er das Siegel der Nachricht bracht und das Rascheln des Pergaments. Dann lange Zeit Stille.

Merenptah wollte sich schon abwenden, da vernahm er zuerst leise, dann immer lauter, hemmungsloses Schluchzen und Weinen. Es war Treize.

Wieder spähte er in das Zimmer. Da lehnte Treize gegen die Wand, den Brief noch immer mit der linken Hand umklammert. Immer wieder schüttelte er wie fassungslos den Kopf. Selbst von seinem Platz hinter der Tür vermochte Merenptah die Tränen zu erkennen, die über die Wangen des Römers liefen.

„Oh Treize", murmelte er und ging zu dem Jungen in das Zimmer. Treize sah ihn an, mit einem so hilflosen, ergebenen, mitleidserregenden Blick, das es Merenptah selbst schwer ums Herz wurde.

Langsam kam er Treize näher und streckte die Hand nach der Nachricht aus. „Was ist geschehen?", verlangte er sanft zu wissen. In diesem Augenblick wirkte Treize wirklich wie der junge Römer, der weit weg von seiner Familie lebte, getrennt von den Menschen die er liebte.

„Sie ist tot", presste Treize unter Tränen hervor und Merenptah zog ihm den Brief aus den Händen. Während er selbst die Zeilen überflog stammelte Treize immer wieder. „Aurelia ist tot. Sie... Es ist meine Schuld. Alles ist meine Schuld."

In der Tat. Aurelia Khushrenada war einer heimtückischen Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen. Treizes Vater hatte den Brief kurz nach der Beisetzung geschrieben. Die welligen Stellen des Pergaments ließen darauf schließen, dass der Verfasser beim Schreiben selbst Tränen vergossen hatte.

„Sie ist krank gewesen. Wie kann das deine Schuld sein." Behutsam griff er nach Treizes Hand, der sich nicht mehr zu beruhigen vermochte.

„Weil alles meine Schuld ist." Eine sehr merkwürdige Antwort. „Ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen. Meine kleine Schwester." Noch mehr Tränen gesellten sich auf die schon ohnehin nassen Wangen.

Merenptah blieb die gesamte Zeit bei ihm und es dauerte bis in den Abend als Treizes Tränen endlich versiegten. Die ganze Zeit stand er an der Wand, er hatte sich nicht bewegen lassen, sich zu setzen oder sich hinzulegen. Dann wurde er ruhiger, fast so als ob sein Körper nicht mehr genügend Kraft aufbrachte. Er begann wieder ins Leere zu starren, wie bei seiner Ankunft in Ägypten.

Besorgt erkannte Merenptah dies und zog Treize weg von der Wand. Widerstrebend gehorchte der Römer, doch blieb er wie erstarrt stehen als ihm Merenptah eine Hand unter das noch bartlose Kinn schob und zwang ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Aurelia ist tot. Wir werden ihr Andenken ehren und morgen in den Tempel gehen. Ich trauere mit dir, aber die Toten sind begraben und wir müssen unser Leben weiterleben."

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Treize, seine Worte blieben beinahe ungehört. „Ich muss immerzu daran denken..."

Dies interessierte Merenptah über alle Maßen. „Woran?"

Treize schüttelte den Kopf, er biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte Merenptah aus diesen großen, blauen Augen an. „Kannst du es mich vergessen lassen?"

„Oh Isis!", raunte da Merenptah. Dieser hilflose Blick, die schwachen Hände an seiner Schulter, das alles bettelte förmlich nach Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe.

Schon hatte er den Arm um Treizes Hüfte gelegt und ihn geküsst. Dumpf nahm er wahr, dass Treizes Knie ihren Dienst versagten. Ob es der Kuss war, oder der allgemein angeschlagene Zustand, in dem sich Treize befand, vermochte Merenptah nicht zu sagen. Er hob ihn hoch und trug ihn mühelos zum Bett.

Treize schien auf der einen Seite nervös zu sein wie jede Jungfrau, wenn sie das erste Mal bei einem Mann lag. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und die Hände zitterten. Doch dann kam es Merenptah so vor, als ob der Römer genau wusste, was er wollte. Ihn trotz der Nervosität subtil lenkte. Dann sah Treize wieder mit diesem leeren Blick an Merenptah vorbei an die Decke des Zimmers.

„Lass mich ihn vergessen", bat er Merenptah als dieser den Leibschurz wegzog und sie beide völlig nackt auf dem Bett lagen. Merenptah wollte schon davoneilen und ein Öl holen, um es Treize angenehmen zu machen, doch dieser wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Fest schloss er die Arme um Merenptahs Körper und schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte, so dass Merenptahs harte Lanze wie von selbst an das Portal des Römers stieß.

„Lass mich ihn vergessen", wiederholte er leise. „Brenne die Erinnerung aus meinem Körper."

Merenptah wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, doch er ahnte, dass er hier nicht sein eigenes Bedürfnis stillte, sondern im Grunde nur Treizes Sklave war. Er fügte dem Römer Schmerzen zu, war absichtlich grob und doch wusste er genau, es war das, was Treize wollte und von ihm verlangte.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel VI

„Nein, ich will es gar nicht hören." Merenptah seufzte schwer als er den Sklaven erblickte, der Treize zum Frühstück hätte holen sollen.

„Verzeiht, Herr." Der Mann verbeugte sich und eilte wieder davon.

„Ist er wieder bei der Garnison?" Isisnofret, deren Bauch schon beachtliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte, blickte ihn amüsiert an.

Merenptah hatte vor einem Jahr geheiratet und würde bald Vater werden. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Hand während er nur nickte.

Neue Soldaten waren in Memphis stationiert worden und natürlich hatte sich Treize das Vergnügen nicht nehmen lassen sie auf seine Weise zu begrüßen.

Treize Khushrenada lebte mittlerweile fast drei Jahre in seinem ägyptischen Exil und wenn er nicht gerade seine Kopfbedeckung abnahm oder ihm jemand in die Augen blickte, ging er glatt als ein Ägypter durch.

Dies nutzte der Römer wenn er auf die neuen Soldaten in den Tavernen traf, mal provozierte er sie, mal beleidigte er sie, mal betrog er beim Würfelspiel. Doch letzten Endes lief alles auf einen Kampf außerhalb der Stadt heraus.

Treize legte es gerade zu darauf an sein Leben bei einem solchen sinnlosen Gefecht auf Spiel zu setzen. Merenptah sprach jedes Mal ein Dankgebet, wenn Treize wieder wohlbehalten zurückkehrte.

Doch ein Gutes hatte dieser merkwürdige Zeitvertreib. Treize war zu einem sehr guten Schwertkämpfer geworden. Mühelos beherrschte er das römische Kurzschwert, aber auch das ägyptische Sichelschwert, das Kopesh. Auch hatte er hinterhältige Tricks und Kniffe kennengelernt, die man wohl nur erwarb, wenn man sich regelmäßig mit römischen Legionären herumtrieb.

Die neu nach Memphis angereisten Soldaten wussten nicht, mit wem sie sich da bekriegten. Wüssten sie es, sie hätte jede Beleidigung hingenommen und es nicht gewagt mit dem Sohn der Khushrenadas ihre Klingen zu kreuzen.

Dem Kommandant der Garnison war Treize natürlich ein Dorn im Auge, aber auch er verkniff sich jegliche Äußerung und ließ dem adligen Exilanden seinen Willen.

Merenptah und Isisnofret setzten also ihr frühes Mahl in trauter Zweisamkeit fort. Isisnofret selbst war Treizes Charme schon bald verfallen als sie in Merenptahs Haushalt gekommen war. Wäre sich Merenptah nicht über Treizes Tugend völlig im Klaren, er würde fast vermuten, dass das Kind, welches seine Frau unter ihrem Herzen trug, von Treize stammte. Doch Treize hatte Isisnofret nie angerührt und zog in der letzten Zeit viel eher die jungen Tempelknaben im Westbezirk der Stadt vor. Aber natürlich teilten auch Merenptah und Treize noch regelmäßig das Lager. Isisnofret schien es fast sogar gutzuheißen. Auch wenn sie dies nicht offen zugab, doch es war ihr wohl lieber, dass ihr Mann sich mit Treize vergnügte, statt sich eine zweite Frau zu nehmen, die ihr eine Konkurrentin werden konnte.

Die Tür zu ihrem gemütlichen Speisesaal schwang auf, ein schmutziges römisches Schwert wurde dem Sklaven übergeben und ein ebenso nicht minder schmutziges Kopftuch. Treize fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die kurzen Haare und untersuchte dabei einen Kratzer auf seinem rechten Handrücken. Er kam wohl zu dem Schluss, dass es nichts Ernstes war und streifte sich die Sandalen ab, bevor er sich auf die nächstbeste Liege warf.

Er hatte sichtlich gute Laune und griff schon nach den Datteln bevor Merenptah oder Isisnofret ihn begrüßen konnten.

Treize war gerade neunzehn geworden und hatte rein Äußerlich nichts mehr mit dem verstörten Jungen gemein, der damals am Kai am Hafen von Memphis gestanden hatte. Seine Schultern waren breiter geworden, seine Statur insgesamt eindrucksvoller. Das häufige Kämpfen mit Schwert, Pfeil und Bogen, die Ringkämpfe zwischen ihm und Merenptah hatten dazu geführt, dass er den Körper eines Soldaten besaß auch wenn ihm noch die zahlreichen Narben fehlten. Seine Haut war gebräunt wie die eines Bauers. Oft hielt sich Treize im Freien auf und verschmähte die Sonnenschirme, die die Adligen sonst nutzten damit sie sich ihren hellen Teint erhielten.

Selten ließ er es noch zu, dass ihn Merenptah beim Liebesspiel dominierte, was früher eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen war. Gerade beim letzten Mal hatte ihn Treize ziemlich grob behandelt und einmal mehr gezeigt, dass er nun der kräftigere der beiden Männer war.

„Geht es dir gut Isis?" Treize bedachte Isisnofret mit einem freundlichen Blick, der so gar nicht zu seinem rüpelhaften Auftreten passte, das sämtliche Manieren vermissen ließ. „Heute keine Übelkeit?"

„Nein, es ist besser geworden, danke der Nachfrage. Es ist doch immer ein Trost, dass wenigstens ein männliches Wesen an die Belange einer Schwangeren denkt." Es war ein deutlicher Seitenhieb auf Merenptah und der verzog das Gesicht zu einer säuerlichen Mine.

Treize grinste nur in seinen Becher hinein und warf Merenptah einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Auch wenn er sich davor scheute Treizes gute Laune zu dämpfen, Merenptah reichte ihm ein Bündel Papyrus auf dem ein rotes Siegel prangte. „Ein Brief aus Rom."

Fast schlagartig wurde Treize bleich und mit stellte mit zitternden Fingern den Pokal auf dem Tisch ab. Das vergnügte Grinsen war vollständig aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Vorsichtig als ob es sich um eine Giftnatter handeln würde, nahm er das Papyrus entgegen. „Das kaiserliche Siegel", murmelte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Treize? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Isisnofret richtete sich besorgt auf und wahrlich, Treize bot einen bemitleidenswerten Anblick.

„Ja, ich bin nur überrascht." Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab und entschuldigte sich, um den Brief zu lesen.

Treize deponierte den Brief auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer und musterte ihn sorgenvoll. Die letzte Nachricht, die er aus Rom erhalten hatte, war die Botschaft von dem Tod seiner lieben, kleinen Schwester gewesen. Kein Wunder also, dass er diesem Dokument vor ihm ein gewisses Misstrauen entgegenbrachte.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und zerbrach das Siegel. Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, dass das kleine Päckchen aus Papyrus ungewöhnlich schwer war und nun sah er auch den Grund dafür. In einen Bogen aus Papyrus war ein Holzrahmen mit Wachstäfelchen eingeschlagen. Dies war zunächst nichts Ungewöhnliches. Botschaften von minderem Interesse, Einkaufslisten und Besoldungstabellen, kurzum: Alles Mögliche wurde auf solchen Wachstäfelchen verzeichnet.

Treize erkannte sofort die Handschrift des Kaisers und las interessiert die Nachricht. Nur um sich danach mit einem Stirnrunzeln zurückzulehnen. Es war belangloses Geplänkel. Der Kaiser wünschte ihm alles erdenklich Gute, hoffte, dass er den Aufenthalt nutzte um Studien zu betreiben und übermittelte auch Grüße seiner Eltern.

Warum sollte ihm der Kaiser so eine nichtssagende Nachricht zukommen lassen. Das war in der Zeit seines Exils – ja, Treize bezeichnete seinen Aufenthalt in Ägypten durchaus als Exil – noch nie vorgekommen. Vielleicht war es ein erstes Zeichen, dass ihm zeigen sollte, er wäre in der römischen Gesellschaft wieder willkommen. Wahrscheinlich waren im Lauf der drei Jahre genügend Gras über diese Affäre um Treize und Lucius gewachsen. Nicht, dass je jemand die wahren Hintergründe erfahren hätte.

Noch einmal las Treize die Nachricht, fast so als ob er erwartete, der Wortlaut hätte sich mittlerweile geändert. Doch nein... Aber irgendein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dies nicht nur eine freundliche Notiz aus Rom war.

Seine Finger strichen gedankenverloren über den Holzrahmen. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend und den Frust über diese nichtsnutzige Nachricht verdauend, hieb er mit der Kante des Holzrahmens auf den Schreibtisch. Der Rahmen zerbrach zwar nicht, aber der Spalt zwischen den zwei aneinandergeleimten Holzplatten weitete sich und Treize erkannte, dass dort in dem Zwischenraum ein weiteres Stück Papyrus verborgen war. Eine geheime Botschaft!

Vorsichtig zog Treize den Fetzen Papyrus hervor und stand gleich dem nächsten Rätsel gegenüber. Es war nur ein dünner, aber dafür sehr langer Streifen Papyrus auf dem zwar Buchstaben angebracht waren, die jedoch überhaupt keinen Sinn ergaben.

In diesem Moment betrat Merenptah sein Gemach und stellte sich hinter Treize, der noch immer den mysteriösen Papyrusstreifen in der Hand hielt. „Isisnofret machte sich Sorgen um dich. Sie hat mich geschickt, nach dir zu sehen."

„Wirklich?", machte Treize gedankenverloren. Vielleicht irgendeine Art von Code? Er hatte erst kürzlich ein Werk dazu gelesen und begann damit die einzelnen Buchstaben auf einen sauberen Bogen Papyrus zu übertragen.

Doch bevor er weiter fortfahren konnte, hatte ihn Merenptah schon geküsst. Sie hatten seit gut einer Woche nicht mehr das Lager geteilt und ganz eindeutig war dies dem Ägypter eine viel zu lange Zeitspanne.

Nun, vielleicht konnte etwas Ablenkung ihm wirklich gut tun und er lehnte sich an den Körper hinter ihm zurück.

Doch diese mysteriöse Nachricht hatte ihn ganz gefangen genommen und er war nicht ganz bei der Sache, was natürlich Merenptah nicht verborgen blieb. Der Ägypter gab sich alle Mühe Treizes Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Geschehnisse im Bett zu lenken. Gerade schickte er sich an Treizes Erektion mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Treize griff mit der Hand in Merenptahs Haarschopf und schob ihn näher an sich heran, beobachtete wie sich diese freche Zunge über seine Haut schob...

„Aber natürlich!", entfuhr es ihm und er richtete sich schlagartig auf. Dieses höchst erotische Bild von Merenptahs Zunge, die sich um ihn schlängelte, war im Grund die Lösung für sein Problem.

„Nichts da!" Merenptah setzte sich kurzentschlossen auf ihn. „Jetzt bin ich dran."

Treize hatte schließlich nachgegeben und erst als Merenptah zufrieden neben ihm auf dem Bett lag und schnarchte, hatte er wieder nach dem Papyrusstreifen gegriffen.

Die Nachricht war in der Tat verschlüsselt und nun ahnte er auch, wie er sie zu entschlüsseln hatte. Zuerst wickelte er den Streifen um seinen Mittelfinger und erkannte bald, dass er einen dickeren Stab benötigte, damit die Buchstaben in der richtigen Reihenfolge dargestellt wurden.

Hatte man einmal das Prinzip verstanden, war die Ver- und Entschlüsselung einfach: Man nahm einen Stab bestimmter Dicke und umwickelte ihn mit einem schmalen Streifen Papyrus, welchen man ganz gewöhnlich von links nach rechts beschriftete. Abschließend wickelte man den Streifen wieder ab und erhielt einen hübschen Wirrwarr von Buchstaben, die keinen Sinn mehr ergaben.

Sein Vater hatte ihm vor Jahren dieses Verfahren erklärt und mit einem gewissen Triumphgefühl las er endlich die Nachricht. Auch sie stammte vom Kaiser persönlich und ihr Inhalt war äußert brisant.

Er ließ sich langsam auf den Stuhl vor den Schreibtisch sinken. Nicht nur, dass der Inhalt des Schreibens höchster Geheimhaltung unterlag. Es war auch ein Befehl daran gebunden, ein Befehl, der einzig und allein ihm galt.

Dem Kaiser lagen Berichte vor, dass einige Befehlshaber der römischen Garnisonen in Ägypten revoltieren wollten. Sie hatten wohl auch schon Kontakte zu einigen Wüstenvölkern hergestellt, die sie hierbei unterstützen sollten.

Selbst wenn ein paar Garnisonen abtrünnig werden würden, so gab es auch noch genügend kaisertreue Offiziere in Ägypten, die den Aufstand im Keim hätten ersticken können. Doch wusste der Kaiser nicht mehr, wem er trauen konnte und wem nicht. Hier kam Treize ins Spiel. Anscheinend war er der Einzige, dem der Kaiser in dieser Situation noch vertraute und er sollte die Aufständigen in ihre Schranken weißen.

Wie er dies tun sollte, darüber schwieg sich die Nachricht aus. Treize hätte dieses Schreiben gerne als schlechten Scherz abgetan, wenn da nicht diese letzte Zeile gewesen wäre. „Dein Vater hält nichts von dieser Idee, aber ich weiß, du wirst deine Pflicht als Offizier tun."

Ja, sein Vater würde so etwas nicht gutheißen, da war sich Treize sicher. So manch anderer Adlige würde sich selbst dafür verstümmeln, oder den Großteil seines Vermögens als Almosen geben, sofern der eigene Sohn so vom Kaiser favorisiert werden würde. Der Kaiser sah ihn wohl als Offizier an, das hieße dann auch, dass ihm vergeben war und wenn er nach Rom zurückkehren würde ein hoher Rang in der Armee in Aussicht gestellt war.

Sofern er zurückkehrte. Treize gefiel es in Ägypten, er war versucht zu sagen, dass es seine Heimat war. Was sollte ihn noch an Rom reizen. Seine Familie. Die hatte er seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

Er drehte sich um und blickte auf Merenptah, dessen Körper sich unter den dünnen Bettlaken aus feinstem Leinen abzeichnete. Was hielt ihn hier in Ägypten?, fragte er sich.

Merenptah war ein guter Freund, ein äußert angenehmer Bettgenosse, aber sonst...

War er bereit sein Leben für den Kaiser aufs Spiel zu setzen?

Zwei Monate später...

„Du bist verrückt!", bescheinigte ihm Merenptah zum wiederholten Male und musterte ihn skeptisch, half ihm aber nichtsdestotrotz mit der Rüstung.

Sie hatten keinerlei Leibdiener oder Sklaven bei sich. Treize trug bereits sein Untergewand und den Panzer aus Leder, ebenso die Beinschienen und den Lederschutz an den Unterarmen. Lediglich für den Panzer aus Bronze benötigte er Hilfe beim Anlegen. Es war kein römisches Modell, sondern orientierte sich an den Vorlagen der uralten Pharaonen. In die Bronze waren die Umrisse der beschützenden Flügel von Isis eingearbeitet worden, die sich gleichsam um seine Brust schlangen. Er hatte es extra bei einem Schmied in Auftrag gegeben und die Rüstung hatte ihre Wirkung bei den Männern, die ihm nun unterstanden, nicht verfehlt.

Aber das hatte er einkalkuliert. Es gab einige ägyptische Adlige, die sich nur zu gerne von der römischen Herrschaft befreien wollten. Treize hatte sich hilfesuchend an sie gewandt, sie nach Männern und Waffen gefragt und sie waren bereit gewesen ihm zu folgen nachdem sie bemerkt hatten, wie nah er dem Land am Nil stand.

Aber natürlich war Treize auch nicht so naiv zu glauben, sie folgten ihm nur, weil sie seinem Charme erlegen waren. Er hatte ihnen Privilegien versprochen, einen Teil der Steuereinnahmen, Vergrößerung ihres Grundbesitzes, solche Dinge.

Ein geringer Preis für den Kaiser, falls Treize und seine kleine Privatarmee Erfolg haben würden und die abtrünnigen römischen Offiziere besiegten.

Fast eine gesamte Legion hatten die Verräter in Amarna versammelt, bereit sich gegen Rom und den Kaiser zu stellen. Eine gute Wahl sich ausgerechnet diese Geisterstadt als Treffpunkt zu wählen. Die Ägypter, abergläubisch wie sie nun einmal waren, mieden diese Stätte. Auch Merenptah hatte sich wenig begeistert gezeigt, dass Treize und seine Männer ihr Lager in einer nahe gelegenen Schlucht aufgestellt hatten.

Treize schlang sich den Bogen über eine Schulter und prüfte noch einmal den Sitz seiner Stiefel. Er war bereit. Sein Körper geschützt und ebenso war sein Geist bereit. Zum ersten Mal würde er ein Kommando übernehmen, würde Männer in den Tod schicken. Er hatte als leichtsinniger Junge brennend auf diesen Tag gewartet, jetzt sah Treize es nüchterner und doch verspürte er auch ein nicht unbeträchtliches Gefühl von Stolz in sich.

„Warte hier auf uns.", wies er Merenptah an und ging nicht auf die vorherigen Worte ein. „Schick die Boten los, sobald wir angegriffen haben und..."

„Treize", bat der Ägypter leise. „Bitte sieh mich an." Sanft umfassten kalte, klamme Hände sein Gesicht. Merenptah war ganz eindeutig kein Kämpfer, kein Soldat. Seine Hände zitterten und in seinen Augen konnte Treize deutlich die Angst erkennen.

Treize umarmte ihn. „Ich werde zurückkommen. Heute Abend werden die toten Körper dieser Verräter im Wüstensand vor sich hinrotten."

„Treize!" Für einen Ägypter waren solche Worte reiner Frevel. Wenn der Körper eines Toten beschädigt oder die ordnungsgemäße Balsamierung verwehrt wurde, dann konnte er kein erfülltes Leben mehr im Jenseits führen.

Dann schlug er die Zeltplane zur Seite und trat in die kalte Nachtluft. Sie befanden sich in der dunkelsten Stunde der Nacht, vor den ersten Zeichen der Dämmerung. Überall in ihrem Lager bereiteten sich die Männer vor. Die meisten von ihnen waren junge Adlige, so alt wie Treize oder Merenptah, die mit großen Enthusiasmus Treizes Bitte gefolgt waren.

Aber auch zahlreiche Söldner, die sie angeworben hatten und einfache Arbeiter und Bauern, denen man eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Die Söldner und Adligen konnten kämpfen, die Bauern würden den Klingen der römischen Kurzschwerter kaum etwas entgegensetzen können. Laut Plan sollten sie schon längst ihren Platz über dem römischen Lager eingenommen haben, auf einer Position, die so wenig Feindberührung wie nur möglich versprach.

Die Römer hatten die Dummheit begangen sich auf dem freien Feld zwischen den Ruinen der Stadt und der Felsenwand niederzulassen. Auf dem Kamm dieser Felsenwand machten sich nun die Bauern und Bogenschützen bereit. Selbst ein einfacher Bauer sollte wahllos einen Pfeil in diese große Ansammlung von Zelten abfeuern können. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, dass sie dabei einen Verräter treffen würden. Doch Treize hoffte, dass es dazu gar nicht kommen würde.

Zahlenmäßig waren sie den Römern gnadenlos unterlegen, auch wenn das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite war. Nein, Treize hatte einen ganz anderen Plan.

Vor allem mussten sie leise sein. In der Wüste wurden selbst die leisesten Geräusche weit getragen und keinesfalls durften sie die Römer wecken, die mit Sicherheit auch Wachen aufgestellt hatten. Richtig, die besagten Wachen dösten auf ihren Posten, schnell und lautlos wurden sie getötet. Treize verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass er gerade seinen zweiten Menschen getötet hatte als er die Leiche unter eine Zeltplane zog und lautlos wie ein Schatten weiterhuschte. Nur eine dunkle Spur auf dem Wüstenboden zeugte von seinem Weg durch die Zelte.

Diese einfachen Legionäre waren im Grund unschuldig. Ihre Offiziere waren es, die sich mit verräterischen Gedanken trugen und gegen den Kaiser und seine Herrschaft intrigierten. Doch Treize durfte sich keine Gnade erlauben.

Er befand sich nun in der Mitte der kleinen Zeltstadt, hier waren die Unterkünfte größer und mehr Wachen unterwegs. Doch auch sie waren unachtsam und rechneten mit keiner Gefahr. Als nächstes die Offiziere. Durch Späher und Informanten hatte Treize in den letzten Wochen die Namen der Rädelsführer in Erfahrung gebracht. Wenn möglich wollte er sie lebend gefangen nehmen und dann nach Rom schicken. Doch es würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, die Männer aus dem Lager zu schaffen. So beließen die Männer des ägyptischenen Spähtrupps es dabei, die Wappen von den Standarten zu reißen und als Beweisstücke in ihre Taschen gleiten zu lassen.

Dann zeigten sich am Horizont die ersten Vorboten Ras, es dämmerte und es dies war das Zeichen für die Bogenschützen.

Treize befand sich noch inmitten des römischen Lagers als die ersten Pfeile niedergingen. Er begann zu rennen als ihm der Geruch von Pech in die Nase stieg, hier würde gleich ein wahres Inferno ausbrechen.

Die Pfeile der Schützen waren mit Lappen umwickelt, die mit Pech getränkt und angezündet worden waren.

Treize und seine Vorhut hatten zusätzlich noch dieses schwärzliche Pulver im Lager verteilt, das sich schon bei der leisesten Berührung mit Glut entzündete und das Feuer weitertrug. Die trockenen Stoffbahnen der Zelte würde schnell in Flammen stehen.

Wasserquellen gab es hier keine, so dass die Soldaten gezwungen waren zum Fluss zu gehen um sich zu retten.

Vor ihm traf einer der Pfeile ein Zelt und schon breitete sich ein schwarzer, schwelender Fleck auf dem Stoff aus. Ein Legionär trat verdutzt nach draußen und stieß direkt mit Treize zusammen. Doch bevor er zu einem überraschten Schrei ansetzen konnte, hatte ihm Treize schon das Heft eines Messers in die Kehle getrieben. Achtlos ließ er den Körper zu Boden fallen, zog das Messer aus der Wunde und rannte weiter.

Seine Lungen brannten als er endlich das freie Feld erreichte. Dort wartete ein Streitwagen auf ihn. „Ich sagte, ihr sollt euch weiter hinten bereit halten", zischte er dem Fahrer zu. Es war Merenptahs Pferdeknecht, der hier die Zügel hielt und nun das Gefährt wendete und Treize zu einer höhergelegenen Stelle brachte, von wo aus er das Lager überblicken konnte.

Mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Korb des Streitwagens fest. Die Bogenschützen feuerten noch immer ihre gefährlichen Pfeile, die die Luft über dem Zeltlager gespenstisch erhellten.

Die ersten Römer rannten kopflos zwischen den brennenden Zelten umher, schlugen mit ihren Kleidern auf die Flammen ein doch nur selten gelang es ihnen sie zu ersticken.

Schon bald lag eine dichte Rauchwolke über dem Tal und die Löschversuche wurden eingestellt. Nun suchten die meisten ihr Heil in der Flucht und rannten in Richtung Fluss.

Nur wartete dort bereits der Rest von Treizes Armee.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: So, dies war also die Vorgeschichte unseres ruhmreichen Konsul. ;) Alles in allem ein bisschen zu lang für einen Rückblick in der „normalen" Story.

Kapitel VII

Er hatte noch keinen Fuß an Land gesetzt, da roch er schon den Rauch eines noch relativ frischen Feuers. Auch sah er die Verwüstung, die dieses Feuer wohl angerichtet hatte: Was einmal eine stattliche Anzahl von Zelten gewesen war, war jetzt nur noch ein verkohlter Haufen von Leinen, Holz und verbrannten Menschen, verkohlte schwarze Knochen.

Voller Abscheu presste er sich den Stoff seiner Kapuze vor das Gesicht. Etliche Steinwürfe vom Ufer entfernt erkannte er hohe Strukturen, fast wie Altäre und auch sie brannten. Da erkannte er, dass es Feuerstätten waren. Die übliche römische Art der Bestattung.

Rutilus Khushrenada betete zu den Göttern, dass sein Sohn nicht ebenfalls diesen Feuern zum Opfer gefallen war... oder verwundert worden war. Er sah das Blut, das den Wüstensand dunkelrot, fast schon braun gefärbt hatte als er von Bord ging.

Doch es gab auch noch lebende Menschen, die sich an diesem Ort aufhielten. Ägypter, die über gefangene Römer wachten. Also hatte sich der Plan des Kaisers wohl erfühlt. Voller Abscheu hatte Rutilus erfahren müssen, dass der Kaiser seinen Sohn um Hilfe erbeten hatte. Sein Sohn, ein junger Mann, völlig auf sich alleine gestellt, hatte Ägypten vor dem Chaos und der Anarchie einer Revolte schützen und verteidigen sollen!

Sofort hatte er ein Schiff nach Alexandria bestiegen und war dort weitergereist, auf dem Nil entlang. Es war nicht schwer gewesen den Ort dieser Schlacht – falls man sie als solche bezeichnen wollte – ausfindig zu machen. Schnell hatte sich die Kunde im ganzen Land verbreitet und ebenso die ehrfürchtigen Erzählungen, die von einem jungen Römer sprachen, der als gottgleiche Erscheinung die verräterischen Landsmänner bestraft hatte. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, wer dieser junge Römer war und Rutilus wusste nicht, ob er darauf stolz sein wollte. Treize hatte hier immerhin den Tod seiner eigenen Brüder verschuldet, auch wenn sie Verräter gewesen waren, es waren Römer und diese armen Legionäre, die hier verängstigt im Wüstensand kauerten, traf ganz gewiss keinerlei Schuld.

Doch so war es schon immer gewesen. Niemand wusste dies besser als Rutilus Khushrenada, der Rote, der schöne Khush, der selbst Gegenstand solcher Erzählungen gewesen war, als er noch als Offizier und Soldat dem Kaiser gedient hatte. Nein, er konnte es seinem Freund und Geliebten nicht verzeihen, dass er Treize in diese Sache mit hineingezogen hatte.

Die Ägypter hatten einige Zelte errichtet, davor standen prachtvolle Streitwägen nebst Rösser und anhand ihrer Sprache und ihres Auftretens erkannte Rutilus, dass sich hier etliche junge ägyptische Adlige aufhielten, die mit stolzgeschwellter Brust mit ihrem Sieg prahlten. Sicherlich war es eine taktische Meisterleistung, die Ägypter mussten den abtrünnigen Römern gnadenlos unterlegen gewesen sein.

Aufs Geratewohl suchte er sich das größte dieser Zelte aus und klappte die Eingangsplane zurück. Dort stand einer dieser adligen Ägypter und stritt sich scheinbar mit einem Sklaven, doch der Ägypter verstummte als er den Neuankömmling sah.

Rutilus schlug die Kapuze seiner Robe zurück und hoffte, dass dieser Ägypter sein Latein verstand. Doch bevor er ansetzen konnte zu reden, war der Mann schon zu ihm geeilt und verneigte sich mit sichtlicher Ehrfurcht. „Es freut mich euch endlich kennen zu lernen, edler Herr. Euer Sohn sollte in Kürze hier eintreffen."

„Ah... ja, danke und ihr seid?"

„Der Sohn eures Freundes Ahmose aus Memphis."

„Ich erinnere mich, dann musst du Merenptah sein?" Rutilus lächelte. „Ich habe dich einmal als Kind gesehen, aber das muss wohl schon mehr als fünfzehn Jahre her sein. Ich war damals noch Mitglied der Legionen."

Merenptah lauschte höflich und bot ihm eine Erfrischung an. Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke des Zeltes und der Ägypter schilderte ihm die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage.

Doch bevor Merenptah fragen konnte, was denn nun Rutilus hier in Ägypten wollte, vernahmen sie das Schnauben von Pferden vor dem Eingang des Zeltes. Kraftvolle Schritte näherten sich dem Zelt und anhand des Klirren und Knirschens des Leders erkannte Rutilus, dass hier ein Soldat angekommen sein musste. Die Zeltplane wurde zurückgeschlagen und für einen Moment war Rutilus vom plötzlich hereinstrahlenden Sonnenlicht geblendet.

„... dann sagt eurem Kommandanten, dass ich ihn persönlich ausräuchern werde, wenn er sich noch länger in diesen Grabmälern versteckt hält..."

Rutilus erkannte die Stimme und erkannte sie doch nicht. Es nicht mehr die Stimme eines Jungen, es war die Stimme eines Mannes, der es gelernt hatte unerbittliche Befehle zu befolgen und zu erteilen.

Treize schritt an ihnen vorbei in seinem Schlepptau ein römischer Bote. Ein Sklave eilte an Treizes Seite an nahm ihm die Armschienen ab, der er sich gerade abgeschnallt hatte.

Dies war nicht mehr der Junge, mit dem er so unzählige Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbrachte hatte, um ihm griechisch zu lehren. Der kleine Treize, dessen leichter Körper, er auf ein Pony gehoben hatte und mit ihm ausgeritten war. Rutilus bezweifelte, dass er diesen Körper heute noch tragen könnte. Keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt stand sein Sohn, ein bildhübscher, stattlicher junger Mann, voller Tatendrang, voller Leben, die Spuren seines ersten Kampfes noch frisch an seinem Körper: Ein Bluterguss auf der Stirn, eine rotfleckige Bandage an seinem rechten Unterarm.

Noch hatte Treize ihn nicht erkannt, doch nun hielt er inne. Wohl hatte er die zwei Menschen bemerkt, die ihn da betrachteten, denn auch Merenptah hatte Treizes schwungvolles Erscheinen aus glühenden Augen beobachtet, die nur einen Schluss zuließen.

‚Also bist du mir auch in diesem Punkt ähnlich', dachte sich Rutilus und verzog den Mund zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln als er den fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes sah. Wie gern hätte er diese Entwicklung mit eigenen Augen gesehen: Wie aus dem Jungen ein solcher Mann herangereift war.

„Vater", kam es schwach aus Treizes Mund und jetzt klang die Stimme mehr nach dem römischen Jungen, der damals völlig aufgelöst in einer Kammer des kaiserlichen Palastes gesessen hatte, fassungslos ob des Verrates seines Freundes und Kameraden.

Rutilus trat näher an ihn heran und wandte sich doch zuerst an den Boten: „Ich bin Abgesandter des Kaisers, bringt das eurem Kommandanten." Ein versiegeltes Schreiben, das er nun dem Römer reichte und den Verrätern die Wahl ließ sich für das Exil in Indien oder den ehrenhaften Freitod zu entscheiden.

Dann blickte er wieder seinen Sohn an und in den blauen Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren, sah er auch die Last und Bürde der Verantwortung, die Treize hatte übernehmen müssen.

„Ich habe mir für dich nie dieses Leben gewünscht, doch die Götter haben diesen Wunsch wohl nicht erhöht."

Er schloss den verlorenen Sohn in die Arme und hatte Mühe seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Auch Treize schien es ähnlich zu gehen, er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und war sichtlich um Worte verlegen.

„Der Kaiser fragt dich, Treize Khushrenada, bist du bereit für deine Pflicht Rom zu tun?" Ein anderes versiegeltes Schriftstück, das ihm der Kaiser übergeben und er nur schweren Herzens akzeptiert hatte: Eine Ernennungsurkunde, Treize war von nun an Offizier der römischen Armee. Und Rutilus hoffte noch immer, dass Treize ablehnen würde.

Treize erkannte den feierlichen Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters und sank auf die Knie. „Ja, ich bin bereit."

Rutilus seufzte, doch schließlich nickte er: „Dann erhebt euch... Legat Treize Khushrenada und kehrt zurück nach Rom."

~ ENDE ~


End file.
